Trusting You
by othbaby08
Summary: COMPLETE Brooke and Lucas's lives are disrupted when a new girl arrives in town. Will their relationship survive? BL, NH, JP
1. Default Chapter

_Summary: _Brooke and Lucas have dated for a few months. The Peyton/Lucas thing happened but they all got past it. A new teen comes to Tree Hill and upsets a lot of relationships!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters or this show!

* * *

_Chapter One_

"The New Girl In Town"

Brooke Davis walked in the gym, looking for two specific people. Both were in her eyesight, but one was closer than the other.

"Peyton!" Brooke jogged towards her friend, who was talking to Jake. Jake and Peyton were "not dating" but spent a lot of time together. If a stranger didn't know the details, he would think they were a couple.

Peyton said good bye to Jake and joined her best friend. "What's up?"

"Cheer tryouts are in an hour, don't forget."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "How could I? You remind every few hours."

Brooke grinned. "See you."

Brooke left and walked up behind Lucas Scott. "Hey you."

He turned around, and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey babe."

She sniffed. "You stink."

He pretended to be insulted. "Thanks."

"Sorry. What are you doing tonight?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Why?"

"We're meeting at your mom's café around seven."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there. You need a ride?"

"Nope got it covered," she said, winking. "I gotta go, cheer tryouts are soon."

Lucas groaned. "Are they almost over? That is all you have been talking about lately!"

"Shut up. And yes they are almost over."

He kissed her on the lips. "I'll catch you later."

Peyton walked up as Lucas walked away. "Wow you know he is really sexy."

"Shut up. He's mine. You had your chance."

Peyton giggled. "Whatever. When are the girls getting here?"

"Soon. Come on, we have to clear the gym."

It was offseason for all basketball players, so no one had a good reason to be there.

"EVERYBODY OUT!!!" She screamed, adding emphasis to _out_. Everybody turned their heads, and when they saw Brooke Davis standing there, glare on face, hands on hip, they immediately left. Nobody wanted to get in her way.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I think you did it."

For the next half hour, Brooke, Peyton, and Teresa put out two tables, and the sign up sheets. The reason they were having cheer tryouts was because they lost two seniors.

One by one candidates trickled in. Brooke inspected each of them closely, all the way down to what shoes they were wearing.

Peyton whispered, "You know, this isn't like the presidential elections."

Brooke glared at her. "It's important to have a good, solid person."

Peyton held up her hands. "I suggested Haley."

"Haley doesn't care to be a cheerleader. Once for her was enough." Brooke took out her compact mirror and examined her already perfect face. "Besides, she has enough going on with this whole Nathan break up thing." Haley had caught Nathan looking at porn, and immediately told him it was over. It crushed her, because she had let herself fall for him in the first place.

"Still." Peyton looked at one particular girl. "See that blonde?" Brooke squinted at the straight haired blonde girl that had just walked in.

"Yeah? So?"

"She's new. Moved from New York City."

"Looks fake."

"I heard she is rich."

"So am I."

"She would make for a good cheerleader."

"I don't know, she looks snobby," Brooke said, as the girl checked her face and reapplied make up.

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She is an exact replica of you!"

Brooke grinned. "Exactly. Why bring in another Brooke Davis when the original one is still going strong?" She turned towards the bleachers which held at least twenty girls. "Attention! We are going to begin. You know the cheer to do, so when it is your turn just... cheer it."

Brooke and Peyton joined the other cheerleaders behind the tables and called out each girl one by one. Most were average, none stood out. They were halfway through when the next on the list was...

"Carson Lane," Peyton announced.

The blonde got up and walked in front. Brooke stared at her gray Softies and Abercrombie t-shirt. She started the cheer, and nailed it. She had a lot of energy, and smiled a genuine smile the whole time.

Brooke immediately hated her.

"Thank you," Peyton told her. She eyed the other cheerleaders. They silently nodded, excited to find someone decent.

After all the girls had tried out, the cheerleaders were left with the decision. Peyton tapped her pencil. "Okay, I liked Carson and Heather."

Brooke agreed, "Heather was really good. Definitely go with her."

Teresa said, "Okay, so we keep Heather?"

They all nodded and Peyton wrote her name down.

Peyton said, "What about Carson?"

"No," Brooke said at once.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? She was the best one out there!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine. But what the hell kind of name is Carson anyways?"

Teresa shrugged. "I think its cute."

Brooke glowered at her squad member. "You would."

Peyton stood up. "Okay, so Heather Rhen and Carson Lane?"

Everyone but Brooke nodded. She got up, grabbed her bag, and stalked out of the room. Peyton ran after her. "Brooke! What's your problem?"

"Her! I mean, come on."

"Come on what? I don't see what you are upset about."

"She just seems so stuck up."

Peyton grinned knowingly. "You're jealous.... I never thought I would see the day. Brooke Davis, jealous!"

"Shut up, I am not." She opened the door to her car.

"Look just give her a chance."

"Why?"

"Because we were once new cheerleaders too."

"Fine. One chance. She better not blow it."

"Oh, I am sure she is worrying about making you happy right now," Peyton said sarcastically.

"You coming to the café tonight?" Karen's café had quickly become the place to hang out on week nights for basketball players and cheerleaders.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"See you," Brooke said before driving off.

Peyton laughed inside. Brooke was too much. No new cheerleader would make her happy. She remembered when Lucas joined the basketball team, and Nathan was jealous and worried he would take his place. It was de ja vu, flashback to the past September.

Later that night, Brooke met Lucas outside the café. "Hey sexy."

"Hey yourself. How did tryouts go?"

"Okay I guess. We brought on this one girl, she's new from New York."

"Oh yeah Carson something."

Brooke turned her head sharply. "You know her?"

"Don't get so defensive. She's in my Algebra 2 class."

"Is she nice?"

"I guess. I mean, its not like we talked or something. She's hot though," he teased.

Brooke said, "Okay that is so not funny."

Lucas draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Its fun watching you sweat babe."

The joined Nathan, Tim, Teresa, and Peyton inside. "Hi guys."

Brooke slid into the booth and Lucas slid next to her.

"Hey."

Tim grinned, "I heard the newest Raven cheerleader is hot."

"Heather? Yeah she is pretty," Brooke smiled, knowing what he meant.

"No, um, what was her name... Carson?"

"Tim, take her if you want her," Brooke said.

Nathan asked Lucas, "Your mom runs this place, so do you think you could speed up the pace around here? We've waited ten minutes."

Lucas said, "Uh, go up there and order."

Haley walked up just then. "Hey guys can I take your order?"

Nathan looked up. Every now and then he forgot she worked there. Lucas smiled. "Yeah we want a couple of cokes," referring to him and Brooke.

"Diet for me," Brooke added.

After taking everyone else's drink orders, Haley went into the back to fill the order. Tim joked with Nathan.

"How things going man?"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Isn't it awkward?"

Nathan shrugged. "Whatever."

Jake walked in the door holding his daughter Jenny. Peyton jumped up. "Hey Jenny! Come here," she cooed to the baby, taking her from her daddy. "Hello Jake."

"Hey. Wow full house tonight," he noted, referring to the three tables pushed together.

Teresa said, "Yeah I guess so. Have a seat."

Jake pulled up a chair and Peyton sat next to him with Jenny in her arms. "I can only stay a few minutes, Jenny has to go to bed soon."

Haley brought their drink orders and Lucas invited her to sit down. She did so, next to Peyton.

Haley asked, "Have you guys met Carson?"

They all nodded. Teresa said, "She is Tree Hill High's newest cheerleader."

"She is in some of my classes, she is pretty cool."

"Did you talk to her much?" Peyton asked. "Like, do you know her background?"

"Not really, except her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother in this mansion. Actually Brooke, I think she lives around you."

Lucas tried not to laugh. He wasn't sure why this girl got on her nerves so much, but to him it was amusing. "Brooke maybe you guys could become buddies."

Brooke sighed, agitated. "Why the hell are we making such a big deal about new girl?"

Nathan gave her a stare. "Uh, because she is hot, a cheerleader, and could easily fit in here. What's the big deal anyways? She is probably into shopping, guys, all the stuff you are into."

'That's exactly my point,' Brooke thought silently to herself. "I don't have a problem with her, but we have new kids all the time. What's so special about this one?"

Teresa answered, "She is cool! We could use a new friend to hang out with. People see us as snobby, we want to put out the image we are open to new friends."

The door to the café opened and in walked Carson. Everyone stared at her as she walked up to the counter. Karen came out and took her order.

"Is that all for you?"

"Yes, I think so," she said, quickly scanning the menu.

Karen told her the total and then, "Do you know my son Lucas?"

"No, I don't think so."

Karen pointed him out. "He's over there, you should go over."

"Yeah, I know all those girls."

Karen got her cup of coffee. "Here you go."

Peyton raised her arm, calling, "Carson! Over here!" Brooke kicked Peyton under the table. "Ow!"

Carson walked up, and Nathan pulled over another chair. Karen called from behind the counter, "You guys better count on putting my chairs back!"

"Yes maam!" Tim called back. To Carson, he introduced himself, "Tim."

"Carson. Nice to meet you."

"Trust me. The pleasure is _all_ mine."

Carson was introduced to everyone at the table, and when she got to Brooke she said, "You are the captain, right?"

"Yeah."

"You have a great squad."

"Thanks, we worked hard."

Peyton said, "Did you see the list of new cheerleaders?" Peyton and Teresa had posted it on the gym door.

"No, I was going to go look after a cup of coffee."

Teresa grinned. "We will save you a trip. You made it."

Carson said, "Really? Thanks! Wow that is so cool."

Brooke said, "Even though its off season, we have an annual basketball charity game each year. Its in two weeks, can you be prepared to cheer by then?"

"Sure, no problem. All I have to do is learn the cheers."

"Yeah, that's all you have to do," Brooke said sarcastically.

Carson said to Lucas, "I don't believe we have met. I recognize you though."

Lucas held out his hand. "Lucas Scott, we have Algebra 2 together."

"Right," she smiled, shaking his hand.

Brooke, of course, didn't like the interaction, so she wrapped her arm around Lucas and kissed his cheek. "Lucas and I are dating."

Carson smiled. "That's cool. Anyone else here dating?"

Nathan looked at Haley, Peyton looked at Jake, and Teresa chirped, "Nope! They are the only happy couple around. But, Peyton and Jake have a thing going."

Jake cleared his throat. "Uh Teresa..."

"What?" She asked innocently.

Carson took hold of Jenny's little hand. "Who does this cutie belong to?"

Jake spoke up, "Me. She's mine."

"She's adorable," she smiled genuinely at Jake.

Jenny started to fuss and Peyton stood up, holding tightly onto the little girl. "Lets go in the back, she is probably hungry."

Jake followed Peyton to the back and Brooke and Lucas shared a look. A look that said Peyton and Jake were quickly becoming closer than friends.

Carson stood up. "I better get going. I have to tell my mom about me being the new cheerleader."

"See you," Brooke said. She had agreed to give her a chance and was going to follow through with her claim. So far Carson had done nothing wrong, therefore Brooke had no reason to be upset with her. The thing was she rubbed Brooke the wrong way. Something was different about her. She wasn't your run of the mill blonde cheerleader.

"Brooke? Earth to Brooke," Lucas said, waving his hand in front of her.

She snapped back to reality. "What? Sorry."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Lucas put some money on the table and helped Brooke up. "Catch you guys later." He walked with Brooke behind the counter to say good bye to his mom.

Haley stood up and went back to work, and Nathan stood up as well. After paying for his drink, he asked Teresa if she could use a ride home, and she said she could. They both left, leaving Tim sitting at the table alone.

"Hello? You left me to put all the chairs back!" He groaned. Typical Nathan.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first story, please read and review!


	2. The Practice

Chapter Two

"The Practice"

The next few days were a blur for Brooke. She and the squad had been working with Carson and Heather on all the new cheers. They quickly learned Carson was an experienced cheerleader. Heather was good too, but Carson was great.

It was finally Friday, and Brooke and Peyton had agreed to help Carson after school. She wanted to go over some of the cheers. She wanted to get them right.

Lucas and some of the guys were practicing in the gym when Brooke and Peyton walked in. Brooke scrunched her nose when she smelled the sweat coming from the guys. Peyton grinned.

Brooke complained, "I hate the smell of sweat!"

"I think its sexy." She waved to Jake, who was playing one on one with Tim.

"Whatever," Brooke said, checking her watch. "She's late," she announced, referring to Carson.

"No, we are early. I thought you said you were going to give her a chance."

Brooke nodded. "I know, I am. Or at least I am trying. But she keeps looking at Lucas like she wants him. I have to show her he is _mine._"

"She _knows_ he is yours. She isn't blind. She is looking at Nathan the same way."

"Well let her take Nathan."

"You are so paranoid!"

Brooke was about to respond when Carson walked up. "Hey!"

Brooke turned around. "Hi."

Peyton smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's get started!"

For the next half hour, they worked on cheers. Brooke critiqued every move Carson made.

Across the court, Lucas was talking with Nathan. Nathan was staring at Carson. "Man she has a great ass."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah I guess."

"Don't let Brooke hear you say that."

"Seriously. Why don't you ask her out?"

"I guess I could ask her to Tim's party tonight."

"Go for it."

Brooke said, "Okay lets call it a day. I have to go get ready. Peyton what time are you getting there tonight?" She was talking about the party that night at Tim's house.

"Probably at nine. Jake and I are going." Carson felt out of place, and Peyton could tell. "Carson you should come, its just a lot of people hanging out."

"And a _lot_ of drinking," Brooke giggled.

"Um sure, I guess."

Peyton asked, "Need a ride?"

"No, I will get there. Just need time and place."

While the two girls went over the information for the party, Brooke sauntered over to her boyfriend.

"Hi."

"Hi. How's the cheer thing going?"

Brooke shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Cool. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Eightish."

"Sounds good. I gotta go take a shower. Catch you later," he said, kissing her lips before running off.

Brooke was left to talk to Nathan. She wasn't Nathan's biggest fan, mainly because of how cruel he used to be to Peyton and Lucas.

Nathan grinned. "Talk about awkward."

"Yeah, we really don't have to do this."

"Good." Nathan walked off towards Tim, and Brooke turned around to see Carson talking to Lucas, with her hand touching his arm; both were laughing.

Brooke's skin boiled. The site of her with Lucas made her want to scream. She walked up to them and draped her arm around Lucas.

"Can we help you?"

"Luke and I were talking about Algebra," Carson smiled sweetly.

"Right. Well, bye bye then," she said, waving to her.

"Luke I will catch you later."

Lucas said good bye and prepared himself for what Brooke was going to say.

"Lucas! What the hell was that?" She demanded, taking her hands off him and placing them on her hips. "When did you two get so buddy buddy that she calls you 'Luke'?"

"Brooke, we were _just talking_. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"I don't understand what your problem with her is."

Brooke softened. She looked across the court to see Carson doing the same thing to Nathan as she was to Brooke, although Nathan and Carson were in much closer quarters. Peyton walked up and both girls started laughing at something Nathan had said. "She is just like me."

Lucas started to understand. "And you are afraid she is going to take your place."

"No. No. That's crazy," she protested.

Lucas smiled. "Peyton is your best friend, I am your boyfriend, and you are afraid you are going to lose that." He took her by the shoulders. "I can't speak for Peyton, but I can assure you I am not going _anywhere_."

Brooke said, "Promise?"

"Promise. Now can I go take a shower?"

Brooke laughed. "Please. You wreak."

"Thanks honey," he said sarcastically before kissing her forehead and then heading for the locker rooms.

Peyton walked up to her. "Guess what?"

"What? Good news I hope."

"Well, its depends."

"On what?"

"Just let me talk! Nathan and Carson are going to the party tonight together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured Nathan could show her how to have a good time."

"Or just how to get a girl into bed," Brooke teased.

Peyton laughed. "True. Listen, I have to go. I told Jake I would watch Jenny for like an hour."

"You guys are like a little family."

"We are not."

"You sure you aren't dating?"

"Positive. Good bye."

"See you," Brooke waved her friend goodbye. She turned around and Carson was standing in front of her. "Yes?"

"What's your problem with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I got here you have been snobby and down right mean towards me."

Brooke sighed. She knew she hadn't been fair. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I am a little protective, that's all."

Carson was confused. "Protective of what?"

Brooke said, "Lucas, Peyton, my squad."

"Well, Peyton and I are just friends, and I am only a member of the squad. As for Lucas, well..."

Brooke's temper flared. "'Well'? What does that mean?"

"All I'm saying is you can't control him forever. He makes his own decisions. Do you guys even love each other?"

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Uh, yeah! We have been together for awhile now, and don't think for a second you are going to come between us," she threatened.

"Woah, don't make accusations! I didn't say anything about that. All I meant was Lucas is very hot, he is a high school guy, meaning he isn't going to stay tied down forever. And if anything was to break you guys up, I would step in and make sure he was alright."

"Like hell you would."

Lucas walked up behind them, fresh out of the shower. "Brooke what are you talking about?"

Brooke glared at Carson before looking at Lucas. "Nothing. Something. Whatever," she said, blowing past him. She stalked out the gym doors, and Lucas was hot on her heels.

"Babe what's going on?"

Brooke screamed, "I hate her!"

Lucas took a step back. For such a small woman, she had a huge set of lungs. "Can I ask why?"

"No! Yes! I mean..." She fell into his arms, tired after the heated conversation. "I need to get home."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'll see you at eight."

Brooke said good bye and got in her car and drove off. As Lucas watched her go, he felt someone approach him from behind.

"She's a piece of work," Carson said.

Lucas was wary of the New Yorker who always seemed to upset his girlfriend. "Just complicated."

Carson walked closer to Lucas, and their faces were just a few inches away from each other. "She's complicated, but I'm simple. If you ever need me, you know where to find me." She put her hand on his face, moving her mouth towards his.

Peyton watched from behind the building. After Carson got closer to Lucas, Lucas put his hands on her shoulders. Peyton's eyes got big, and she went quietly to her car.

Lucas stepped away from Carson, extremely uncomfortable. "I love Brooke. She is my life right now, and I would do anything for her. I don't need anyone else, I happen to love her crazy, complicated, irrational self."

He turned and walked away. Carson thought to herself, 'I want you Lucas. Brooke doesn't deserve you, you deserve better then a slut like her.'

Lucas walked towards his car when he heard a voice from behind. "Maybe Brooke was right."

He knew that voice anywhere. The voice of Peyton Sawyer. "Not now, please."

"Are you cheating on Brooke?"

Lucas thought she was crazy. "Hell no! Carson came onto me. I set her straight."

"Do you think she got the message?"

"Who knows? Anyways, she and Nathan have a date tonight. She must not care about me too much."

Lucas got in his truck and drove away, leaving Peyton to contemplate all that had happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! 


	3. The Party Fight

_Chapter Three_

"The Party Fight"

When Lucas picked Brooke up that night, he was uncomfortable and nervous. He was rarely nervous anymore around her, and never uncomfortable. He was mainly nervous tonight because he was afraid she could tell from the way he was acting what happened earlier with Carson. He knew it was crazy, but she would go ballistic if she found out.

His nerves immediately went away when he saw her come out in her tight jeans and pink camy. She had her hair down, and it flowed around her. She had on the bracelet he got her for Valentine's Day.

She got in the car, and he fell in love with her all over again. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey, you look great."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself stud." She said, referring to his faded American Eagle jeans an Raven's t-shirt.

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as you are. Ready to get drunk, I haven't had a drink since last Saturday."

"So sorry," he said sarcastically.

"Do you know who is taking keys tonight?"

"Probably Teresa. You did it last week, and Tim did it a few weeks ago."

"Are you drinking tonight?"

"Not much. One of us has to be sober, and I get this nagging feeling that it _won't_ be you," he joked.

"Haha, so funny."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, both thinking about what happened that afternoon. While Lucas thought about Carson's flirting, Brooke thought about her conversation with Carson.

Lucas pulled up in front of Tim's house, which had the latest hot music blasting. Cars were parked down the street, and loud talking could be heard from inside. Lucas cut the car off but hesitated opening the door.

Brooke asked, "Babe why aren't we getting out?"

"We trust each other right?"

"Right..." she agreed, not sure where he was going with the question.

"And our relationship is based around honestly right?"

"Of course. After what happened in January..." They thought about a few months ago, when Brooke had caught Lucas and Peyton fooling around. Things had improved since then, and Brooke and Lucas hadn't lied to each other since.

"Exactly. So, I have something to confess."

Brooke grew nervous. "Okay."

Lucas took her hand. "After practice today, right after you had left, Carson came out to talk to me. She kind of... came onto me, tried to kiss me. I backed away from her, explained you are the girl I love and all that, and I am not sure if she got the picture. I am telling you this because if I didn't, it would be hanging above my head and I don't want to keep anything from you."

Brooke wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you for telling me. I am not surprised she did this, mainly because she told me right before I left if something happened between us she would be there to pick up the pieces. I can't believe that bitch."

Lucas squeezed her hand. "I hope I didn't ruin our night."

She shrugged it off. "No, you didn't. I am just really glad you let me know. You are right. We have to be honest with each other."

"On that note, let's go have some fun," Lucas grinned getting out and opening her door.

She put her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his. "Love you."

"Love you. Come on," he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the noise.

They went inside and after putting their things in a bedroom, they went into the kitchen. For some reason the whole group spent most of their time in the kitchen. It was quieter in there, and that is where they all talked. In the kitchen at that moment were Teresa and her latest fling, Jeff, Tim, Peyton, and Jake.

"Hey guys!" Brooke yelled over the music. As soon as they got there, Peyton and Lucas eyed each other, and Brooke caught the look. She whispered in Lucas' ear, "Does she know?"

"Yes!"

"What?" She could barely hear him.

"YES!"

She nodded. She looked around. "Where's Nathan and Haley?"

Everyone shrugged. "Who knows."

"Jake, where's Jenny?" Lucas asked.

"With my parents."

Peyton asked Jake, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah a coke."

Brooke teased, "Playing it safe?"

"Well, Peyton has already had two, so I figured someone has to be sober."

Lucas laughed, "Dude that is exactly what I said."

Brooke followed Peyton to the den where the coolers were. "How do you know?"

"Luke told you?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"I saw it. I saw her come onto him. I called him on it, and he said it was all her. I believe him."

Brooke nodded. "I do too. I can't believe her."

"I guess you were right about her."

"For the record, she isn't like me."

"That much I know." They grabbed the drinks and walked back into the kitchen. They were all sitting around, not talking about anything important, when Nathan and Carson walked in. Brooke tensed up, and Lucas walked around the table and put his arms around her waist from behind.

Everyone said their welcomes, and Carson winked at Lucas. Brooke turned around, with eyes blazing. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, babe, I did but what do you want me to do?"

Brooke turned back around and rested the back of her head on her boyfriend's chest. Carson said sweetly, "Nate, do you mind grabbing me a beer?"

"Yeah, be right back." After he left, Carson turned to Teresa.

"Know any good malls?"

Teresa's eyes lit up. Other than cheerleading, shopping was the next best thing for her. "Totally! What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm free."

"Cool, we should go shopping."

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Teresa was falling into her trap. Carson had only been there a week and already three people hated her. Peyton stood up. "I need another beer. Brooke you with me?"

"Sure thing." She followed her best friend out of the room, leaving Lucas to deal with Carson.

Carson continually eyed Lucas, even after Nathan brought her a drink and started nuzzling her neck.

He whispered, "What do you say we take this upstairs?"

She was a little surprised at his offer, since they had just arrived. "Can we do this? It isn't even our house."

"It's Tim's place, I know my way around this joint. Come on," Nathan whispered.

"Let's wait awhile, okay? I want to talk for awhile first."

Teresa stood up, pulling Jeff with her. "Come on babe, I want to remember us having sex this time." She turned to Tim. "Can we take your room?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just _not_ my parent's." His parents were on a weekend getaway.

Teresa giggled and Jeff followed her upstairs. Nathan and Tim left to go change the cd, and Jake went off in search of Peyton. Lucas was about to follow him when Carson quickly moved in front of the doorway.

"Not so fast, Luke."

"What do you want?"

"You," she slurred, obviously drunk.

"Didn't I make myself clear? I don't want you!"

"Yes you do. You want to be free of that controlling, overpowering, bitch of a girlfriend you have."

"Shut up! Don't call Brooke that!"

Brooke walked in, just in time to hear Lucas defending her.

Carson grinned. "Oh yeah? What the hell are you going to do about it?" She put her drink down and sauntered up to Lucas, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You bitch." Brooke walked up, pulled Carson by the hair, and turned her around. Carson barely had the chance to see who it was when Brooke slapped her across the face. "Leave _my boyfriend_ alone!"

Carson gave her a hard push. "No! You don't deserve him!"

"How the hell do you know what I deserve? You have been here like a week!"

Brooke pushed her back. "Luke is sweet, so why would he need a whore like you?"

Lucas said, "Shut up Carson."

Brooke grinned sweetly at her boyfriend. "Don't worry about it. I got her covered."

She slammed Carson against the wall, and a catfight ensued. Hair was pulled, slaps were thrown. Lucas tried prying Brooke off Carson, but it just was not working.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Tramp!"

Lucas added, "New vocabulary please?"

"Shut up!" Both girls yelled at him.

Jake ran in when he heard the commotion, and grabbed hold of Carson. Lucas pulled Brooke by the waist from behind, but she still tried to grab at Carson. Peyton, Tim, and Nathan all ran in.

Peyton ran to Brooke. "Are you okay?"

Brooke glowered at Carson. "That bitch has got to die!" She tried diving at her again, but Lucas held onto her tight.

"Brooke calm down!"

Peyton walked over to where Jake was still holding onto Carson. "Let her go."

Carson shrugged herself out of his reach, and huffed over to Nathan. "Can we please get out of here?"

Brooke yelled, "That's right keep on walking you whore!" Nathan quickly led Carson out of the room. Brooke stopped trying to wrestle free and calmed down. "You can let me go now," she told Lucas.

"You aren't going to grab a knife and go after her?"

"No, but thanks for the idea." He let her go, and she tried to fix the damage done to her hair.

Jake said, "I have to ask. What the hell was that?"

Peyton sighed. "Don't worry about it. Brooke, you want to go get cleaned up? You look horrible."

She glared at her friend. "Thanks, _friend_."

Lucas and Jake watched as they left. Tim was laughing from the back of the kitchen. "Damn that was a good catfight! I wish I had seen it from the beginning."

The crowd slowly dispersed after Carson and Brooke left, and everyone went back to partying.

In the bathroom, Brooke was brushing her hair angrily. "If Lucas hadn't stopped me, I would have killed her. No joke."

"What happened?"

"I walked in on her going up and kissing him! Tongue and all. He was starting to push away but I slapped her. Hard," Brooke giggled, remembering the beginning. "Anyways, it kind of went from there."

"Oh," Peyton nodded. "Well, I think you won."

"Damn straight!" Brooke sighed. "I hate her. I have known her like a week, and I hate her."

"Look, Luke isn't going to go crying to her, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"I know, she just makes me nervous."

"Look on the bright side. You get to cheer next to her everyday now."

Brooke threw the brush at Peyton. "Shut up. Please."

Nathan pulled up in front of Carson's mansion. "Not bad," he observed.

"Thanks. Sorry about before. I know Brooke is your friend and all."

He shrugged. "Nah, not really. Lucas is my half brother, but as far as Brooke? Its weird between us."

"You and Lucas are brothers?"

"_Half_ brothers. We have the same dad."

"How did that work out? You are like the same age."

Nathan shook his head. "Long story. Anyways, sorry our night was cut short."

"Yeah me too. I only had a few beers."

Nathan leaned in closer to her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she murmured, letting her lips close onto his grin. They kissed for a long time.

Back at the party, Brooke and Peyton walked out. Lucas smiled when he saw them. "Hey, how you doing?"

Brooke grumbled, "I am so not drunk enough."

"That can be fixed," Lucas grinned, handing her a cold beer.

"That was so embarrassing."

He shrugged. "I think everyone forgot about it."

She looked around. "Where's Nathan?"

"Took your enemy home," he joked.

"Maybe he will leave her in a ditch or something."

Teresa and Jeff walked into the kitchen, their clothes unkempt. It was no question what they had been doing. "What's going on?"

Tim shook his head. "You just missed the ultimate chick fight."

Teresa was interested. "Between who?"

"Carson and Brooke."

"Carson? She is so sweet," she said, looking confusedly at Brooke.

"Sweet my ass," Brooke muttered.

Peyton added, "Details later T."

Haley walked in then. "Hales!"

She looked at Brooke's slightly messed up hair, but didn't say anything. "Hey people. I'm running late, I had to finish my shift."

Lucas grinned, pulling Brooke into his lap on the bar stool. "Brooke and Carson Lane just had this huge fight."

"Verbal or physical?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"Long story."

She looked around. She didn't want to ask, but she had to. "Where's Nathan?"

Brooke spoke up, "Took the witch of the North home."

Haley looked let down. "Oh cool. Why did he have the honor to do that?"

Lucas was surprised she didn't know. "They came.... together."

Haley's eyes widened. It was only recently she and Nathan had broken up, and it hurt her to know she meant that little to him. "Oh, well, good for him, right?"

Tim held up a can. "Beer?"

Haley declined. Brooke rest her head on Lucas' shoulders. "Baby I'm ready to go home. Want to go?"

"Yeah, I'll get our stuff." She let him get up.

Jake was surprised. "Brooke Davis, turning in early? That girl must have hit you hard."

"Just because we're going back to my place doesn't mean Lucas is going home, if ya know what I mean," she finished, winking.

"Sorry. What was I thinking?"

Peyton sighed. "Actually, I am ready to take off too."

"You want to go home?"

She shrugged. "We could always go back to your place, watch a movie or something."

"Sure, yeah."

Tim groaned. "What, you are all leaving? The party is just getting started!"

"You can say that again," Nathan proclaimed as he walked back into the kitchen. They all stared at him. "What?"

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

Brooke decided to ask. "Did the witch get home okay?"

"Don't call her that. It wasn't her night."

Lucas walked back in with their stuff and handed Brooke her purse. "Hey man."

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, we're going to take off."

Nathan said, "See you."

Brooke said, "So are you going to continue to see her?"

Haley listened from afar. Nathan shrugged. "Why not? She's hot."

Jake moved and Nathan noticed Haley standing there, obviously hurt.

Nathan was upset. He didn't know she was there. "Hales...."

"No, you know what? I'm glad you are dating. Its good for you. Good luck." She turned and ran out the front door.

Lucas said, "We better go after her." Brooke agreed, and they said their goodbyes before leaving. They wanted to make sure Haley was okay.

They found her sitting on the front steps, tears running down her cheeks. "I knew this would happen. I mean, come on, its Nathan Scott. He loves the girls, and they love him. Its been three weeks. Three weeks."

Brooke sat next to her and put her arm around her. "It will get easier."

"I hope so. Because this is really hard," Haley sobbed on her shoulder.

Brooke sighed. "This night sucks."

Lucas thought to himself, 'You can say that again.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you can see, this is turning into more of a general fic then only Brucas. alot of naley/jeyton is coming up. anyways, keep the reviews coming! thanks to all you reviewers! 


	4. Running Into Carson

_Chapter Four_

"Running into Carson"

The following afternoon Brooke and Peyton were shopping with Jenny. They were looking at sales, just trying to forget about the previous evening. The only problem with that was every few minutes one of them would bring it up.

They were mainly window shopping, because they had Jenny in a stroller. Brooke asked, "What was Jake doing again?"

"For like the third time, he has to work and Karen wasn't going in today." He worked at Karen's café, and she usually allowed him to bring Jenny in and stay in the back, but Jake was working solo today and didn't want to watch Jenny while he had customers.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Luke and I are going to a movie. Just relaxing, pretty much."

"You didn't 'relax' enough after the party last night?" Peyton teased.

Brooke grinned. "Shut up. Anyways, we haven't been to the movies in awhile."

Peyton smiled, "That's cool. I think I am going to hang out with Jake and Peyton tonight." Jenny started to fuss and Peyton took her out. She was only about eight months old. "Shh, baby girl, its okay."

Brooke let her hand slide over the top of the baby's head. "She is so precious."

"Isn't she? And to think she is biologically Nikki's." Nikki was Jenny's mother who had left right after she was born. She had come back a month ago to stir up trouble with Peyton, Jake, Brooke, and Lucas.

"Seriously. What a witch."

"You must be talking about yourself," someone from behind said. Peyton and Brooke turned around to see Carson and Teresa.

Brooke was about to retort back but Peyton said, "Keep walking Carson."

Carson fingered Jenny's hand, and Peyton pulled her back. "She is too cute. Just like her daddy."

"Do you always go for guys who are taken?" Brooke blurted out.

Carson pretended to be offended. "Last I checked Jake wasn't taken. Unless that has changed..."

Peyton glanced at Brooke. "No it hasn't. He just isn't in the dating pool right now, that's all."

"Mmm... maybe he just needs that special person to change that."

Peyton started to get mad, but tried to stay calm since she was holding Jenny. "Can you please go away?"

"And stay away," Brooke added.

Teresa said, "Brooke, I don't understand your problem. Carson told what happened, and it seems like a huge misunderstanding."

"Oh yeah? What did she tell you?"

"She was talking to Lucas like any normal person when you came in, slapped her, and started calling her names."

"What?! You believe that?"

"Yeah I do. Carson is not this monster you make her out to be."

"Nathan certainly doesn't think so," Carson murmured, remembering the drive home.

Peyton glared at her. "You can't walk into this school and immediately take over."

"This is _my_ school and its not up for grabs," Brooke explained.

"Is your name written on it? I didn't think so. I have no intention of 'taking your school' as you like to put it. The only thing I am interested in is Nathan."

"And his brother," Brooke fired back.

Carson's eyes lit up. "He has a brother?"

"Yeah, you know that guy whose mouth you shoved your tongue into last night?"

Carson almost choked. "Lucas and Nathan are related?"

"Half brothers. Please, take Nathan. Stay the hell away from Lucas."

"I swear you are like a broken record."

Brooke said, "Not as broken as I can make your nose."

Teresa stepped in, "Okay okay, obviously you guys don't like each other. That's cool. Whatever. So, just agree to disagree."

"She wants my boyfriend," Brooke protested.

"I want a lot of things and can I help it if your boyfriend is on that list?"

"We didn't have any problems until you showed up last week."

"So I am the reason you guys are having trouble?"

"Yes!"

"If you let me do that to your relationship, then you obviously had problems before I ever arrived in this town."

Teresa smiled, trying to keep the peace. Peyton sighed, and gave Teresa a helpless look. Jenny started to get fussy again, and Peyton tried bouncing her up and down. "Come on Brooke lets get out of here."

Brooke wanted to get one last jab in. "You can take my place on the squad, my friends, my school, but you will _never_ have Lucas!"

After Brooke and Peyton were out of sight, Carson sighed. "My first week here has been a bust."

Teresa was now wary of the girl. "Would you really steal Lucas?"

"Of course not!" Carson objected. "I think Lucas is hot, but so does every other girl. That isn't like me." To herself she thought, 'I have other ways to break up the perfect couple and then make Lucas mine.'

"I didn't think so. You are way too nice and sweet. Anyways, Nathan is into you."

"Right. I have a date with him tonight, we are going to the movies."

"Cool that sounds like fun."

Across the mall, Peyton was feeding Jenny and Brooke wouldn't stop talking about the recent interaction with Carson.

"What if Lucas falls in her trap?"

"He won't."

"What if he starts to like her?"

"He won't."

"What if she follows him everywhere and he decides I'm not for him?"

"He won't."

"What if...?"

"HE WON'T, he won't, he won't!" Peyton was frustrated.

"Okay." Brooke looked off into space. "But what if...?"

"Brooke! Stop it. He loves you for the _last_ time."

"You don't know what she is capable of."

"No, we don't know. But I do know if... _IF_ you and Lucas were to ever split, he wouldn't go to her. This is Lucas we are talking about. Quiet, serene, calm Lucas."

"But you said it yourself. She is _just_ like me."

"But you aren't as cruel as her. Can we just let it go? She's a bitch, you aren't, end of story."

"I guess." Peyton knew fully well Brooke would never let it go.

That night, Brooke and Lucas walked arm in arm into the lobby of the movie theater. Since it was a small town, they only showed a few movies each night, so there wasn't much of a selection. They had settled for the latest action drama starring Denzel Washington.

Lucas nudged her side. "Don't look now, but Carson and Nathan are right over there."

Brooke looked to where he was nodding and to her luck Carson and Nathan were standing off to the side. "Oh my God. Could this day get any worse?"

"We have to say hello."

"Uh why?"

"He _is_ my brother."

"But we don't like him!"

"So? We would look bad if we didn't."

"Who cares how we would look? Talking to her is like stabbing a knife in my heart."

"A little dramatic?"

She grinned. "I thought you would like that."

"They are coming over," he whispered quickly before saying out loud. "Hey."

"Hi Lucas." Carson smiled sweetly in his direction, purposefully not acknowledging Brooke.

Brooke want to throw up. She whispered in Lucas' ear, "I gotta puke. Going to the bathroom." She walked off, much to Carson's delight.

"Natie, could you go get the popcorn?"

"Sure."

Once left alone with Lucas, she said apologetically, "I am so sorry about everything that happened last night. I just feel awful, and I was hoping we could all get past it."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. I don't think its on Brooke's agenda though."

Carson winced. "She really hates me, doesn't she?"

"She is just upset with you flirting with me."

"I guess I didn't realize how close you guys really are. I see now nothing can come between you."

"Good. Because its true."

Out of the corner of her eye, Carson could see Brooke coming out of the rest rooms. "Do you think I could give you a hug? Strictly platonic."

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

She reached over and hugged him, and grinned mischievously at Brooke. "Well I better get back to Nathan."

"See you."

Brooke walked up right after she left. "What was that?" She demanded.

"What was what?"

"That damn hug I just witnessed!"

"Nothing. She apologized. She really wants to put all of this crap behind us. She wants to be friends."

"Like hell she does! You believe her?"

"Yeah, I do Brooke. She is new in town, and already she is wrapped up in so much useless drama. She doesn't want me."

"Doesn't want you?" Brooke sputtered out. "Are you crazy? Was someone else in your body last night?"

"Look, she just thought you and I were fooling around. That's it."

"Whatever. Lets just go to the movie." Once again, her night had been ruined. First Nathan, then Teresa, and now Lucas. Who else was she going to con next?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for lack of updates! I will update again tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! 


	5. The Nasty Rumor

_Chapter Five_

"The Nasty Rumor"

On Monday morning, Brooke was met at her car by Lucas. "Hey."

"Hey, where were you yesterday? I tried calling ten times."

"Sorry, I guess I was busy," she said distantly.

He pulled her into a hug. "You sure you are okay? You were so quiet riding home Saturday night."

'Go figure,' she thought. Aloud, she said, "Yeah well, who knows."

"Can you be nice to Carson today?"

"Excuse me?" She pulled out of Lucas' hold.

"Just give her another chance."

"Are you actually saying those words?"

"Brooke, come on..."

"No _you_ come on! This is unbelievable. You want me to be nice to that girl? How can you even ask me that?"

Lucas was about to respond when Peyton came running up. "Brooke! Thank God I found you."

"Why?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!"

Lucas asked, "You're pregnant?"

"No! Peyton what are you talking about?"

The first bell rang, and they started to walk inside. "Everyone is saying you are pregnant, and the baby isn't even Lucas'."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That is crazy."

Peyton shrugged. "Its going around school."

As they walked in the front door, everyone stared at Brooke and Lucas, whispered in little groups. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand, as confused as she was.

He pulled her into an empty classroom. "Confirmation?"

"I'm not pregnant," she confirmed.

"Then who would say you were?"

She had a pretty good idea. "Oh I know exactly who."

"Who?"

"Carson."

"Brooke, she isn't like that," he insisted.

"STOP DEFENDING HER!" She screamed.

Two freshman were walking by and heard her screaming. One whispered, "Hormones."

Brooke walked up to them. "Listen, _fish,_ I am not pregnant, and I will pound your faces if say ever imply that ever again." They scampered off. She turned back to Lucas. "I am not pregnant, the only guy I have slept with since last November was you, and I will find a way to prove Carson started this rumor."

"How? She is new, no one would believe anything she said."

"Wrong. Teresa and Nathan would, and they have two of the biggest mouths in this school."

"You are looking way too much into this."

"I have been accused of being pregnant due to an affair! I really don't think I am overreacting."

The second bell rang. "Come on we have to get to class." They had first class together, along with Nathan and Peyton.

When they walked in, the entire room was quiet. Brooke wanted to shout, 'I'm not pregnant!' to the entire room, but withheld.

They both sat down and Nathan leaned over and whispered, "So are you? Knocked up?"

Lucas wanted to punch him. "No she isn't. It's a damn rumor, let it go."

Nathan shook his head. "Whatever."

Peyton patted her friend on the arm. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

By the time lunch time came around, Brooke had been given more than her share of looks and stares. She could wait to get her hands on Carson, even though no one would believe it was her.

She and Peyton went to their regular table, and found Jake, Tim, Teresa, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Carson all sitting there.

Brooke slammed her lunch bag on the table, and stood next to Carson. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Carson played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"You started that rumor."

"I _heard_ the rumor, but I didn't _start_ the rumor."

"Yes you did. No one else would have."

Carson shrugged innocently. "I tried to make peace with you, and you just wouldn't call for it."

Tim added, "Why would Carson start something like that?"

Brooke was so frustrated that no one understood what was happening. "Because she hates me! She wants to break up Lucas and I!"

Carson was shocked. "No I don't. Lucas and I have come to an understanding. I know you guys are together, and I would never do anything to break you up."

Carson put her hand on Lucas' shoulder. Brooke's eyes were huge.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Teresa hissed, "Brooke shut up! People are staring!"

"Oh like they weren't before?" She turned to the entire lunchroom. "Let me make this clear," she yelled, "I am not pregnant! The only man I have had sex with these last four or so months is Lucas Scott. Got it?"

The entire lunchroom was quiet. Peyton grinned. "Go Brooke!"

Carson put a hand over her mouth to muffle a laugh. "You talk about not making a scene..."

"Oh just shut up." Brooke got up and left the lunch room, slamming the doors loudly behind her.

Lucas was about to go after her, but Peyton stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I really don't think she wants to talk to you."

Peyton followed in the same direction as Brooke had gone.

Out in the hall, Brooke was pacing up and down when her cheerleading sponsor, Holly Baker, walked up.

"Brooke?"

She turned, startled. "Yes?"

"Could we talk for a second."

"Sure."

They walked into an empty classroom, and Ms. Baker cleared her throat. "I usually don't pay attention to rumors, but I heard one and I must act upon it with authority. I overheard you are pregnant."

Brooke inwardly groaned. "Ms. Baker, I assure you I am not pregnant."

"Brooke, look, I know how high school rumors can be, but you are not allowed to cheer if you _are_ pregnant."

"But I'm not," Brooke protested. "I swear I'm not."

"May I ask you to take a pregnancy test please?"

Brooke was taken aback. "What?"

"It is school policy."

Brooke folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, just to prove to you people I am not pregnant."

She followed the teacher down the hall, and Peyton caught up with them on the way to the nurse's office.

"What's going on?"

"She heard the rumor, and wants me to take a pregnancy test just to make sure," Brooke said, in a bad mood.

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yeah, just what I needed today... I get to pee on a stick!"

Peyton giggled. "Sorry hun."

Brooke did as she was told, and ten minutes later she showed the test to her sponsor. "_Not Pregnant_. Are you happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

Brooke stalked out of the office and Peyton ran to catch up. "What are you going to do now?"

"Take this test and shove it in her face."

Peyton hesitated. "You know your piss is on that stick."

"Exactly. She wants to be evil, I can be disgusting."

She walked into the lunchroom and walked right up to Carson, putting the stick directly in front of her face.

"There. I took the test, its negative, are you happy?"

"I never asked you to do _that_, but I am asking you to take it out of my face."

Brooke tossed it into the trash can and said, "If I wanted to, I could run you out of this school. But you're in luck. I'm not that mean and cruel. One more warning. Stay out of my way or you will regret it."

Lucas spoke up, "Brooke..."

She snapped, "Save it. Do yourself a favor and don't talk to me for the rest of the day." She smirked at Carson. "You got your wish. He is yours for today."

She walked out of the cafeteria, and this time Lucas was the one to follow. "Brooke, baby come on!"

She turned around. "What? Come on what?"

"Don't do this."

Brooke walked to her locker. "I'm going home sick."

"Brooke..."

"Stop. Okay, just stop. You can't trust me enough to know that she makes me want to puke, and yet you still take her side. We have known each other a long time, Luke." She grabbed her backpack and purse and started towards the school office.

"I'll call you later!" He called down the hall.

"Save yourself the trouble, I won't be answering," she called back.

* * *

**A/N** THANK YOU soooo much for all the reviews! They keep me writing! Keep them coming! A lot of stuff coming up won't make a lot of you happy but don't worry. keep reading and you will see how things play out. thanks again for all the reviews! 


	6. The Breakup

_Chapter Six_

"The Breakup"

The next day looked better for Brooke. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the pregnancy rumor, and they were back to their own lives.

The previous night, she hadn't answered any phone calls. Lucas and Peyton had each called at least ten times each, but she didn't answer. She refused to see Lucas when he came to the door. She had needed time to think. She had thought things over, and was ready to talk to Lucas.

In first period, she sent him a note saying to meet her during lunch in the library.

Peyton walked her to her next class. "So are you ready to talk?"

"Anything special happen after I left yesterday?"

"Not really. Carson was all over Lucas though. Nathan had left or something, and she kept giving him hugs or talking to him between classes."

"Was he leading her on?"

"Not really. I mean, he would smile at something she said, but nothing too serious. Why?"

"I dunno. I just feel like I can't trust him when she is around."

Peyton wasn't sure what to say, and she was relieved when the bell rang. "I'll catch you later."

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough for Brooke. Even though she didn't have any classes with Carson, she still saw her all the time. She always managed to be in her way.

Brooke was the first to the library, but Lucas came in soon after. "Hey."

"Hi," he said, sounding upset.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I just needed a day to think..."

He interrupted, "Brooke I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Have you question me every single time I talk to another girl, especially Carson. I feel like you don't trust me at all, and I can't take it anymore."

Brooke was stunned. She hadn't expected this at all . "What are you saying?"

"I am letting you go. You are free."

"Luke, where did all this come from?" Tears stung her eyes.

"You question my every move."

"So you are going to just throw our relationship out the window?"

"I'm not throwing it away, Brooke. We can still be..."

She pointed her finger. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say we can still be friends."

"Fine. All I am saying is I need some time Brooke."

"Time? You want time? You got it." She stood up.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't want to hurt me? Are you kidding?"

"I just feel as though we aren't connecting anymore."

"You sure as hell didn't think that when we had sex three nights ago," she hissed.

He looked around. "Shh... don't be so loud."

She turned and ran out the room, but he went after her. "Stay away from me."

"Don't be mad."

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad?"

"Just, let me explain some more."

"I think you have done enough explaining for the both of us. Let me ask you this one question."

"What?"

"Was it really me or was is Carson?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. "Carson and I were talking yesterday, and she said some things..."

Brooke put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. God, I'm gonna throw up. I swear."

She walked off, and he started to walk after her but she held her hand out. "Stay away. I'm not kidding. Stay away," she said, turning a corner before letting the sobs out.

Peyton walked up. "Oh my God Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke didn't say anything, just continued to cry. Peyton led her to the nearest bathroom and on the way she saw Lucas standing in the middle of the hall.

"Okay, tell me what is wrong."

"Luke broke up with me."

"What?!"

"He said I was too jealous."

"That came out of left field."

"Tell me about it. I gave him four damn months of my life. Four months. You know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"He said he realized what he had to do after talking to _Carson_," she said the name as though she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Carson? That little bitch," Peyton said, mad at Lucas and Carson. "I can't believe her, I can't believe him!"

Brooke sniffed. "I was meeting him there to talk about how close we are...were. I love him, Pey!" She rested her head on Peyton's shoulders and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I know, hun."

Peyton tried to calm her best friend down to little result.

The bathroom door opened and Carson and Teresa walked in. Carson said, "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I just heard."

Brooke stood up and glared at her. "Are you happy? He's single."

"Why would I be happy?"

"You wanted him, so now you can have him."

"Thanks, even though I didn't really need your permission."

Teresa wasn't sure what to say except, "Sorry about Luke, Brooke."

"Sure."

"Really. You guys were always so cute together, the good boy and bad girl."

Peyton said, "Could you guys leave?"

"Nope," Carson quipped, applying make up. "Feel free, though." She gestured towards the door.

Brooke stood up, and threw her tissues away. "Let's get out of here." They left.

Teresa said, "Carson that was kind of cold."

"So?"

"Brooke is a close friend of mine."

"Well, who cares? Because I really don't."

Teresa was starting to see what Peyton had seen long ago. "I can't believe how mean you are being. She was just dumped by the guy she loves and adores!"

"Lucas isn't a puppy, and I am sure she will find someone else. In the meantime, Lucas is probably feeling bad, and, as I said, I am here to pick up the pieces. I am going to find him, to comfort him." Carson walked out the door, and Teresa followed, except turned a different way. She ran to catch up to Brooke and Peyton.

"Guys! Wait up!"

They paused, not sure what she wanted. "Brooke, I am so sorry about what happened with Lucas. It really sucks."

"Thanks, but why aren't you with Carson?"

"I finally saw the Carson you guys are talking about. She's horrible."

Peyton grinned. "Tell us about it."

"So, Brooke, do you need a hug?" She nodded. Teresa gave her a warm hug. "It will be okay. I know it looks bad, but things will change. For the better."

Brooke sighed, and sniffed, tears still rolling down her face. "I just don't understand. It was so out of nowhere."

Across the school, Lucas was in the gym, shooting baskets. He wasn't making any. He felt horrible about what had happened with Brooke.

He thought about the previous night.

Flashback

Lucas was sitting in the bleachers after school and Carson walked up and sat down next to him.

"Luke, I didn't start that rumor."

"I don't care anymore."

"Well, are things okay between you guys?"

"Fine," he barked. He sighed. None of this was her fault. "Sorry."

"Its cool. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Brooke always so jealous when you interact with other girls?"

"Pretty much. She doesn't like to share me," Lucas smiled, thinking of all the times Brooke would tell another girl off. She once even told Haley off.

"Doesn't that bother you? I mean, she obviously doesn't trust you."

Lucas started to get angry. "Look you don't know Brooke at all."

"I can tell the difference between a trusting couple and a nontrusting couple."

"Just don't tell me how to run my relationship."

"I'm not, I'm not. But, do you get mad when she talks to Tim or Nathan?"

"No."

"I bet she gets mad if you talk to Teresa."

Lucas didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"Look, can you please leave me alone?"

"Yeah, of course. Just think about what I said. There are so many other girls out there who would trust you. Brooke is just one in like a million."

Lucas watched her walk out.

End Flashback

He wasn't sure he did the right thing, breaking things off with Brooke. He knew he loved her, but Carson said some things that made him put their relationship in perspective. He needed to take some time away from Brooke to figure some things out. Without being in a relationship.

"Cheap shot," Carson called. She walked up to him. "Sorry about Brooke."

He shrugged and shot the ball. "Thanks."

"I hope I'm not to blame."

"No, no, it was me. You haven't done anything wrong. Other than getting into a fight with her."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, if you need me you know where to find me."

"Yeah."

Carson finished with, "You going to Teresa's party after the game Friday?" The charity basketball game was Friday night.

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

"I guess I will see you there."

"Guess so."

Carson waved good bye. "See you later."

"See ya."

After Carson left, Lucas stopped shooting baskets and picked the ball up. Peyton was walking towards him.

She pushed his chest. "You jerk."

"You talked to Brooke."

"Hell yeah I talked to her. What is your problem?"

"I need a break."

"You love her!"

"Yeah, but I was tired of her not trusting me!"

"Look, that's just Brooke. She is protective of her man, if you have a problem with that then you're right. You guys are better off apart."

"Maybe we will get back together in the future, who knows."

"No, if you don't go find her right now, you guys are done. She will hate you forever."

"I'm not going to ask for her back. I do have some pride."

"Whatever. Let me just say you are a major ass for listening to whatever the hell Carson told you. If you really loved Brooke you would listen to her when she says Carson is bad news."

"Carson just had a bad start."

"Shut up Luke! Stop defending her! You are such a bastard, you know that?"

Peyton turned and walked away. "Peyton!" Lucas called after her, but she never turned around. He knew Carson had been mean to Brooke at the party last weekend, but other than that she had always been nice to him. He didn't see the witch Brooke and Peyton were always talking about. He believed her when she said she hadn't started that rumor. He loved Brooke, but Carson had pointed out that he needed a break. That is exactly what he asked for. And it was exactly what he got.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again for all the reviews. I know a lot of you are going to hate me for this chapter! keep reading and reviewing. when you review it keeps me motivated to write more! -Emilie-


	7. The Party Planning

_Chapter Seven_

"The Party Planning"

The next couple of days were rough for Brooke, and for Lucas. They had a few classes together, and had always sat next to each other. It was hard to see each other after their breakup. They also had the same friends, so they were forced to see each other during lunch, and after school in the gym. Brooke had gone home everyday after school that week and cried on Peyton's shoulder.

Friday morning Brooke walked into school, determined to get through the day without having to leave class because she couldn't stand seeing Lucas without crying. She went to her locker and Peyton walked up behind her.

"How are you doing?"

Brooke said, "Pretty good. I'm done crying. I may not be done hurting, but I am done pining away for him."

"Good for you."

"I still don't understand why he is such an ass, but whatever. I'm done."

"Brooke this has to be hard for you. You guys were so tight."

"_Were_. Key word there."

Jake walked up. "Hey Peyton. Brooke." He was good friends with Lucas, best friends even, so it was awkward talking to her. "How are you?"

"Good, actually," she smiled. "In fact, I'm great. Totally reared for tonight's game."

Peyton grinned. "I can't wait for the after party."

"Seriously, Teresa's parties are awesome."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can get there. Don't want to intrude on you guys."

Jake said, "You wouldn't be intruding. Come on, we'll give you a lift."

"Okay, thanks," Brooke nodded. She turned and saw Lucas standing across the hall, putting stuff in his locker. She then saw Carson walk up behind him and they started talking. Brooke shook her head. She whispered, "This really doesn't get any easier."

Peyton sympathized, "I know sweetie."

Brooke slammed her locker. "I'll be okay. Guys and girls break up every day, right?"

"Right."

"So then why does it seem like I'm dying?"

Teresa ran up. "Guys, you won't believe this!"

"Good morning to you too, Teresa," Jake joked.

"Right. Sorry. Hey. Anyways, guess what!" She squealed.

"What?" Brooke asked anxiously. She may have been dumped, but that doesn't mean she isn't interested in gossip.

"Carson and Nathan broke up."

Peyton was confused. "Were they even dating?"

"Not really, they had gone on like two dates. But she told him last night she was interested in someone else, and they were done dating." Teresa knew this other guy was Lucas. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"Its okay. Don't worry about it. Lucas is free to date anyone he wants," she said, her heart hurting like hell.

Peyton tried to make things look good. "That doesn't mean Carson and Luke are dating."

Teresa nodded. "Right. Besides, we have three kegs coming tonight. You can get drunk and forget all about those asses!"

Brooke grinned. "I am definitely looking forward to that."

The first bell rang. Peyton and Brooke started walking towards their first class. Brooke mused, "I wonder if Nathan is brokenhearted."

Peyton laughed. "Yeah right, Carson was just a rebound from Haley. She meant nothing to him."

"True. Is Hales coming tonight?"

"I think so. She told me yesterday she was going with Lucas."

Brooke sighed, thinking of a few weeks ago when her and Lucas had made plans for the party. Now the only plans she had was to watch him play basketball and then suffer through a party. Alone.

They walked into class, and saw Nathan sitting at his desk. "Poor thing," Peyton grinned.

"Shut up. Its not like she meant anything to me."

Brooke smiled, "I always knew she was a bitch."

"You don't have to tell me that. Do you know who this other dude is?"

Peyton and Brooke exchanged glances. Brooke hinted, "You know him pretty well. You may even say you have the same blood." Peyton giggled. Lucas walked in then, and Brooke moved to her seat. They hadn't spoken at all, but this time Brooke had something for him. "Here. These are yours," she said, handing him a bag full of cds, shirts, and some keys.

"What?" He took the bag, not believing she was giving him this stuff. "I gave you this bracelet Brooke!"

"And I am giving it back," she said, staring straight ahead.

Peyton smiled. Brooke was strong, she knew she would be okay.

After school that day, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Tim were all hanging out at Peyton's car.

"Are you going to the café?" Tim asked.

"We are," Peyton said, speaking for herself and Jake.

Brooke shook her head. The café belonged to Karen, meaning there was a good chance Lucas would be there. "I am heading home, resting before the game."

"Oh come on Brooke!" Peyton urged.

Teresa drove up in her Mercedes. "You guys meeting us at the café?"

Peyton tried convincing Brooke with her eyes, and Brooke gave in. "Yes."

Peyton called to Teresa, "We'll be there in ten!"

Tim hopped in the car with Teresa, and Nathan was walking to his car when Tim yelled, "Nathan! Go to the café!"

"Alright!" He got in his car and drove off.

Jake didn't have a car and frequently caught a ride with Peyton. "Brooke, where's your car?"

She sighed. "In the shop. Oil change. Do you mind Pey?"

"Please, get in."

Haley ran up just as Peyton started the engine. "Wait! Are you going to the café?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah why?"

"Can I get a ride? I can't find Luke, and he was supposed to take me."

"Hop in."

Haley got in next to Brooke. She knew Brooke through Lucas, and they had gotten pretty close over the past couple of months. "Brooke, I am so sorry about Luke."

"Me too."

"If there is anything I can do..."

"Thanks Haley," Brooke smiled. Haley knew what an ass Lucas had been.

They rode the rest of the ride in silence, except Jake and Peyton talking about Jenny. Peyton was dropping everyone off and then Jake was taking Peyton's car to go get Jenny from his mom's house.

They all walked inside, and Brooke was a little self conscience. Karen noticed her from behind the counter, and walked out to give her a hug. "You are very brave coming here. If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Karen was like the group mom. Everyone went to her for advice, and joked with her all the time.

"Thanks Karen."

Tim, Teresa, and Nathan were sitting in their regular corner. The girls walked over. Haley wasn't due to work for another ten minutes.

Tim called out to Karen, "What's with the music?" She had country music playing on the radio, whereas she usually had the hits going.

"I needed a different tone."

Tim grinned. "It sucks!"

"Thanks Tim!"

Peyton pulled over another table and they all sat down. "What time are you going to the game tonight?"

"Around six. Game starts at seven."

Brooke nodded. "All cheerleaders report in full uniform at six thirty sharp, no later."

Nathan grinned. "Wow, bitchy cheerleader Brooke is still in full form."

"Damn straight," she grinned back.

Haley checked her watch. "I gotta go to work."

"Bye Hales!" They called to her, everyone except Nathan.

Just as she left, Jake walked in with Jenny. Of course, all the girls wanted to hold her but he let Peyton have her.

"Of course," Brooke teased.

Tim asked, "Where's Luke?"

They all shrugged. Peyton said, "Haley couldn't find him after school. Haven't seen him."

A song came on the radio, and was Reba's _Somebody_. Teresa said, "I love this song! Its so much fun to dance to."

Peyton agreed. "Me too. Its so sweet."

Teresa grabbed Tim's hand. "Lets dance!"

Tim looked at her as though she was crazy. "Uh Teresa, there is no dance floor."

"We'll make one. Come on. Lets be crazy for once."

Tim obliged. Peyton stood up too. "Jake, dance with me."

"Are you crazy? See those customers looking at Tim and T? That's how they are going to look at us."

Peyton shrugged. "Since when did you care? Brooke, will you hold Jenny?" She passed the baby across the table, and pulled Jake out to the makeshift dancefloor.

Brooke turned Jenny around to where she was facing her. "Your daddy and Peyton are crazy little girl."

Nathan grinned. "They look like idiots."

Brooke watched them dance thoughtfully. If she and Lucas were still together, they would be doing the exact same thing. That's what they did; crazy sporadic things. 'Stop it, Brooke. Let him go. Stop thinking if you were together. You aren't.'

Brooke said, "I am really am sorry about Carson."

"No you aren't."

She grinned. "You're right, I'm not."

Nathan laughed. "You are too much Brooke."

"You going to T's tonight?"

"Have I ever missed a party with free beer?"

"Do we ever go to parties without beer?"

Nathan smiled. "True. You got a date?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope, flying solo." Brooke nodded. He said, "Want to go with me?"

Brooke thought he was crazy. "With you?"

"I know we can't stand each other, but if we show up together we could show Carson I don't need her, and you can show Carson you can have any man you want."

"And that man is you?" Brooke frowned. If she showed up at the party with Nathan, Lucas would be upset. "Okay I'll go with you. One condition."

"What's that?"

"No sex."

"Crush my dreams, Brooke," Nathan said sarcastically.

"I'll meet you in the gym after the game and after you shower."

He nodded. "You sure you want to do this?"

"You asked. What can it hurt?"

"Well, yeah, but you and Luke just broke up."

"So? Its not like I'm in love with you."

He shrugged. "Lets do it. Make the exes jealous."

The song ended the four made their way back to the table. Brooke gave the baby back to her daddy. "She's a sweetheart."

"Thanks."

Brooke told Peyton, "Pey, I won't need a ride tonight."

"You aren't going?" She asked, disappointed. Brooke always made the parties fun.

"I'm going. With Nathan." The entire table looked at her as though she was insane.

Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm and led her away from the table. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, why?"

"Nathan? Do you know what Lucas would do?"

"That's my point. I don't care about Lucas. Besides, Nathan and I are going as strictly friends. He wants to stick it to Carson, and so do I."

Peyton started to understand. "Oh, so you guys are using each other?"

"Exactly," Brooke grinned. She would prove to Lucas she didn't need him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is where some may like it some may not. i thought it would be interesting to put brooke and nathan together, scheming. anyways THANKS so much for the reviews! keep them coming!


	8. The Charity Game

_Chapter Eight_

"The Charity Game"

It was six forty, and Brooke was not happy. Everyone had arrived except Carson Lane. She was ten minutes late.

"Where the hell is she? We can't do our charity performance without her!" Brooke fumed.

Teresa said, "She'll be here. I mean, if she isn't she's off the team right?"

"Hell yeah she is off the team." Brooke checked the watch above the scoreboard. "Okay start warming up and doing stretches. Peyton, can I talk to you?" Peyton and Brooke walked off to the side. "Do you know her cell?"

"No." Peyton called, "Teresa! Come here!"

Teresa jogged over. "What's up?"

"Do you know Carson's cell?"

"Yeah, its on my cell. Just a second." Teresa ran over and got her cell phone. She called Carson, and after a minute hung up. "No answer."

"Thanks anyways," Brooke sighed. "Her first game, and she's fifteen minutes late!"

Peyton said, "We have to cheer without her."

"But she's our basket toss!" Brooke exclaimed. "Who are we going to throw?"

Peyton and Brooke made their way back to the rest of the squad. They were all thinking of ways to change the half time performance when the clocked clicked to 6:50.

Carson walked in at the last second. Brooke glared at her. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Yeah, twenty minutes! I said six thirty."

She shrugged. "Must not have heard you."

Brooke wanted to slap the little smile off her face, but held back. "Don't be late again, you missed stretches."

"No, I stretch on my own at home."

Peyton spoke up, "We're a squad, and if you want to be a part of it you need to start doing things with us. No more tardies or you are out."

Jake ran up to them in his uniform. "We're ready to come out."

Brooke took the microphone and walked to the middle of the court. "Thanks to everyone who came tonight! This charity basketball has gotten off to a great start! We have two teams, a blue and red. My cheerleaders are going to wave them all in," she said, motioning to the doorway to the locker room where the cheerleaders had formed two lines, making a tunnel type thing with their poms. "Introducing the captain of the red team, Nathan Scott!" The crowd cheered as Nathan ran out, followed by his team, which included Tim. "And the captain of the blue team, Lucas Scott!" Brooke said, but not as enthusiastic as she had said Nathan's name. Lucas' team included Jake. Once the teams were at their places, Brooke hurried off the court and grabbed her poms and stepped in line with the rest of the squad.

They started their cheers as the game started. By the time half time came around, the score was tied.

Brooke and Peyton walked out into the middle to do charity games with the audience, and then it was time for the cheerleaders to perform.

Soon, half time was over and it was back to the game. The second half was rougher than the first, and Nathan and Lucas seemed to have taken over the game. They kept stealing the ball from each other, and rarely passed the ball onto other teammates.

The score was 62 to 61; the blue team was winning. Lucas had the ball, but Nathan ran up and stole it. About five seconds were left, and he slam-dunked it with less than a second to go. Brooke, Peyton, and Teresa jumped up and down, screaming with excitement. Even though Jake was on Lucas's team, they were happy Nathan won.

Carson was upset for Lucas, but tried not to show it. "Go blue! Its okay!"

The two teams shook hands out of formality, and Jake said, "Good game," to Tim and Nathan.

They grinned, Tim joking, "For us."

Tim and Jake hadn't really cared who won, mainly because it was a charity game. Lucas and Nathan were determined to beat each other, and always had been. It was a silent rivalry.

Brooke and Peyton ran up to Jake and Nathan. "Good game guys!"

"Thanks."

"Nathan, great shot," Brooke smiled.

"Thanks, you girls look hot tonight."

Brooke reminded him, "We aren't on the date _yet_."

"Right. How could I forget?" He teased. "Jake, man, lets go hit the showers."

Peyton said, "We're going to change, so we'll meet you out here in a few minutes."

Teresa walked up. "I am headed home to get things ready, anyone need a lift?"

"Nope, we'll be there in half an hour."

"See you!" She waved good bye to Tim. "Good game!"

The crowd dispersed, and Brooke took the microphone again. "Thanks for coming, we made a lot of money for the center tonight! Thanks so much and we'll see you next year!"

The cheerleaders all clapped and yelled, playing their part. Brooke grinned. She loved games like these.

Lucas had been standing off to the side, watching Brooke and Nathan flirt and talk. He was upset seeing them together, but tried to shrug it off.

"Great game," Carson grinned. "Too bad you lost."

"That's how it goes."

"See you at the party, right?"

"Yeah."

"Save me a dance, okay?"

"Sure."

She gave him a quick hug before leaving. Lucas wasn't sure what her intentions were, but he planned to have fun that night and forget about the past week.

Haley ran up after Carson left and exclaimed, "You totally should have won! But anyways, good game."

"Thanks Hales. Listen, I am going to shower and I will be out in ten."

Brooke and Peyton walked into the girls' locker rooms and started to change. Peyton asked, "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"What? Get back at Luke and Carson? Totally."

"I mean... dating Nathan?"

"He's hot, so it's a win win."

"I guess."

"So, when are you and Jake going to get something started."

"Brooke, don't," Peyton warned. "We are just friends."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Like always. You guys are the cutest, yet most boring couple ever."

"What a great friend you are."

"Aren't I though?" Brooke finished changing and moved onto her makeup. "My goal tonight is to not think about Lucas."

"You are so going to think about him!"

"Are him and Carson going together? I heard her talking."

Peyton shook her head. "Nope, she can talk all she wants."

The girls finished getting ready and went outside. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas were sitting in the bleachers talking.

They walked up to them, and an uncomfortable silence overcame all of them.

"Hi," Brooke said softly to Lucas. It hurt her so much to see him.

"Hey," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Luke! Come on," Haley called, tapping her watch.

"Coming!" Lucas got up and grabbed his Athletic bag. "See you guys at the party."

"Bye man!" Jake and Nathan called. Peyton didn't say a word. She was still upset with Lucas for hurting Brooke the way he did.

Nathan and Jake stood up, and Nathan held out his arm. "Ready to go?"

She took it, saying, "Yeah lets get out of here."

They walked out and Jake watched them go, shaking his head. "Wow Luke is going to go insane when he sees them together."

"Tell me about it. Come on, let's stop talking about them and just have fun."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

Nathan and Brooke got in his car but before they started driving, he said, "Okay we need boundaries."

"Like what?"

"Well, you said no sex. Does that mean no kissing?"

"Um... we have never kissed before."

He grinned. "We could practice."

"Haha," she said sarcastically.

"Seriously, we have to _act_ as though we are into each other, or we will never pull this off."

"Okay okay okay. You can like, kiss my neck and put your arms around me or whatever."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"For practice?" She mimicked him. She smiled. "Yeah okay." He leaned towards her and let his lips touch hers. She withheld her tongue. "Wow, not a bad kisser, Scott."

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself."

He started the engine. "Ready to go?"

"I guess," she murmured, looking out the window. She couldn't wait to see the look on Carson's face when they walked in.

In Lucas's truck, Haley was trying to get him to talk. "Luke come on," she urged. "Tell me there are more reasons for breaking her heart."

"Haley!" He snapped. "Let it go."

She crossed her arms. "Fine. Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Nathan is bringing Brooke to the party tonight."

Lucas looked sharply at Haley. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I was there after school."

"Where?"

"The café. You know, when I couldn't find you?"

"Yeah sorry about that. Carson had cornered me."

"What's your deal with her?"

He groaned. "Are you another one who doesn't like her?"

"I didn't say that. I just asked what was going on. Are you guys like together?"

"No! I just broke up with Brooke, I am not dating for awhile."

"Just checking, because you are always with her."

He corrected her, "No, she is always with me. There's a difference."

Haley grinned. "Looks like you have your own stalker."

Lucas smiled. "Its not like that. I just don't see why everyone hates her."

"Because she spread that nasty rumor about Brooke!"

"That's just it, she didn't spread that rumor."

"Whatever, all I know is, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Nathan all hate her."

"Peyton and Brooke hate her because she hangs around me a lot, and Jake hates her because Peyton hates her, and Nathan hates her because she told him it was over yesterday."

Haley threw up her hands. "Are you seriously that clueless?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You break up with Brooke, she stops things between her and Nathan. Hello!"

"Haley, she just wants to be friends."

"Wow. You are so dumb," she insulted him.

"Hales!"

"What? You are."

Lucas stared at the road, and they didn't speak the rest of the ride.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! i know a lot of you hate the whole nathan/brooke thing but it gets better!

-Emilie-


	9. Teresa's Party

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except Carson.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"Teresa's Party"

The party was just getting started when Brooke and Nathan arrived. Out of their friends, they were the first to arrive. Teresa was busy hiding all the glass breakables in the living room.

"Teresa! We're here," Brooke shouted. She took her purse into a bedroom and put it up.

"In the living room!" She shouted back.

Nathan joined her and helped her move some vases. "Wow you have a lot of glass."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously. My parents get back tomorrow, so this place has to be _clean_."

Brooke walked in. "Where are the kegs?"

"Starting early?" Teresa teased. "Tim is bringing them."

Brooke nodded. "Need help in the kitchen?"

She shook her head. "Don't think so. But thanks."

Peyton and Jake walked in the door. "Hey guys!" Jake took their things and disappeared up the stairs. "Where is everybody?" She looked around, seeing only four people in the room.

Brooke shrugged. "They'll get here."

As though on cue, about five people walked in and Nathan walked over to the stereo. He put in one of his rap cds and turned it up.

Teresa yelled over the music, "We aren't listening to that crap the whole night!"

"I ain't listening to your country crap!"

She giggled. "Shut up!"

Over the next half hour, people continued to arrive. Brooke and Peyton had escaped to the kitchen with Jake.

Jake had a can of beer in his hands. "Jake? You drinking tonight?"

He grinned. "Yeah, Peyton said she would lay off."

Brooke looked at Peyton, surprised. "Really?"

Peyton smiled. "Figured I'd be sweet tonight."

"Talk about a shocker," Brooke grinned.

Teresa walked in. "Tim's on his way in. Jake can you help him?"

Jake left to go help his friend, and Teresa leaned on her elbows on the counter. "So, where's what's his face?"

"Um, who?"

"Luke," Teresa rolled her eyes. "Trying to be nice."

Brooke laughed. "I don't care if you say his name. Just don't say hers," she warned.

Teresa nodded. "Got it. So, where is he?"

Peyton shrugged. "Who knows, who cares."

Haley walked in just then. "What's up girls?" She grinned.

"Hales!" They squealed, giving her a hug. Even though Haley was Lucas's best friend didn't mean they didn't love her any less. "Glad you made it!"

"Like I wouldn't miss one of _Teresa's_ parties," she kidded.

Brooke shook her head. "Right. What was I thinking?"

Haley said softly, "I heard you and Nate are here together."

Brooke winced, not realizing how their little arrangement could hurt Haley. "Yeah, well, we just came for the fun. No biggie."

Haley nodded. "That's cool."

Lucas walked in just then, following Jake, Tim, and Nathan. Each were carrying a keg. "Where you want them?" Nathan asked Teresa.

"Follow me," she said, walking out of the room.

Lucas put his hands in his pockets, uncomfortable. Haley said cheerfully, "Tonight's game was fun!"

Peyton sighed. "Poor Jake didn't win."

Brooke said, "Poor Jake? Nathan totally nailed the game!"

"Shut up, he may be your date but that doesn't mean you can diss Jake," Peyton argued playfully.

"Sorry, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't," Peyton said simply. "But I forgive."

"Good, I was worried for a second there," Brooke said sarcastically.

The guys and Teresa walked in, but the doorbell kept ringing. Teresa yelled, "Oh my God do they ever stop coming?!"

Brooke grinned. "T, I'll get it." She walked into the foyer, and opened the door, saying, "Welcome..." She stopped, and her grin faded when she saw Carson standing in front of her.

"Thanks," Carson chirped. She walked in. Brooke slammed the door behind her. She went back into the kitchen.

She snarled at Lucas, "Your girlfriend is here."

"Brooke..." He was about to go on when Carson walked in and gave Lucas an instant hug.

"Hey! I'm so glad you are here!"

Lucas wasn't sure what to say, except, "Thanks."

Brooke shook her head. Nathan walked up behind her, and put his arms around her just as Lucas used to do. He nuzzled her neck with his lips. "Wanna dance?"

She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Yeah." He led her by hand into the other room.

Lucas's temper flared. Seeing his brother all over Brooke pissed him off. It had only been a few days, and already she was moving on. Carson didn't let Brooke and Nathan stop her from asked, "Luke sweetie dance with me."

Peyton almost gagged. "Puh-lease," she whispered to Haley.

"Maybe later," Lucas said distractedly.

Carson pouted. "You promised a dance," she reminded him.

"Okay fine, lets go."

Carson smiled, and followed the same path Nathan and Brooke had just taken.

Peyton said to Haley, "Do they not totally make you want to throw up?!"

"I can't believe Brooke is with Nathan, though. I mean... she and Luke did just break up."

Peyton had promised Brooke not to say a word about Brooke's plan. Uh, yeah. Well, Brooke just wants to have fun and forget all about Lucas tonight. Can't say I blame her."

Carson and Lucas were dancing right next to Nathan and Brooke. Lucas didn't take his eyes off them. His eyes slowly drifted down to Brooke's butt, and he almost punched Nathan when he saw his hand on her ass. He looked her directly in the eye. He almost went over and was going to tell her forget about what a jerk he had been, he still loved her, he wanted her back. But he didn't. Instead he let Carson rest her head on his shoulder, smiling the entire time. He couldn't ditch her, even though they had not come to the party together.

Brooke watched Lucas dance with Carson. Carson smirked every chance she got, showing off. She felt Nathan's hand on her butt, and knew he was just playing the role they had agreed on. When Lucas looked her in the eyes, she glared back.

A few hours later, the party was still going strong, and slowly the basketball players and cheerleaders had slowly made their way to the kitchen. Peyton and Jake were standing with Haley while Teresa, Tim, and Nathan all sat on bar stools. Brooke was in Nathan's lap and Carson and Lucas were standing across from Peyton.

Teresa exclaimed, "Who's up for a game?" They all nodded, agreeing to a game. "We are going to play Truth or Dare."

Half the group grinned; the other half groaned. Peyton said, "Who's first?"

"Um...I will go first," Tim volunteered. "Teresa truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was always up for a challenge.

"I dare you to go kiss the next guy who walks into the kitchen." People were going in and out of the kitchen constantly for ice and food.

"Okay, no problem."

They waited a few minutes before Mouth walked in. Teresa's stomach sank. She had to kiss _Mouth_? She stood up, walked up to Mouth, and planted a big kiss on his lips. He backed up a little.

"What was that?"

Teresa waved him off. "Its called a dare."

Mouth looked disappointed. "Oh." He grabbed some napkins and left. At the island, the entire group started laughing.

Teresa sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Okay, my turn! Hmm... Jake, truth or dare?"

He looked hesitantly at Peyton before saying, "Dare?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling," he sighed.

"I dare you to kiss Peyton. And I don't mean a peck." She grinned, and Jake was instantly uneasy. Brooke reached over and slapped hands with Teresa. Maybe some action between the two would happen.

Jake took Peyton's face in his hands, and softly kissed her. "Woo!" Tim yelled. They kissed for a good ten seconds before pulling away from each other.

"Happy?"

Teresa grinned. "Definitely."

Brooke added, "Your turn!"

Jake said, "Brooke truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, taking the easy way out.

Jake was stumped. He hated this game! He never knew the questions to ask. Peyton leaned over and whispered in his ear, and he nodded. "Brooke, who do you think is the better basketball player, me or Nathan?"

Brooke let her breath out. "Are you serious? That's the question?" Jake nodded. "Jake, definitely," she giggled, knowing it would upset Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked. "Why him?"

"Because he gave me an easy question," Brooke said simply.

"Brooke, go!" Teresa urged.

"Hmm... Peyton! Truth or Dare?"

Peyton shot her friend the evil eye. "Truth," she smirked.

'Damn,' Brooke thought. "Okay, do you ever imagine Jake naked?"

Peyton was shocked. She and Brooke were definitely going to have a talk. "Um..."

After a few minutes of silent, Brooke said, "Okay okay. Do you like Jake? New question."

"Yes, I do."

Brooke smiled. She knew she had been mean to Peyton, so she gave her an easy question. "Go."

Peyton looked at Lucas. "Lucas, truth or dare?"

Lucas knew Peyton's capabilities, so he said, "Truth."

Nathan groaned. "You guys are so _boring_."

Peyton grinned. Exactly what she wanted. "Luke, do you regret breaking up with Brooke?"

Lucas was stumped. Either way he answered, he couldn't win. "No," he lied. Carson grinned.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. 'Stop it Brooke,' she scolded silently. She stood up. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, making a quick exit. Nathan stood up, about to go after her.

"No, let me," Haley stopped him. "I know what its like to be fresh out a relationship."

Nathan sat back down, stung by Haley's words.

Peyton kept staring at Lucas. "The game is _truth_ Luke. You don't lie."

Lucas looked off to the side, not looking Peyton in the eye. "I didn't lie."

"Like hell you didn't!" Peyton yelled. Jake put his hand on her shoulder.

"Peyton..."

Carson stepped in, "Peyton he is no longer interested in Brooke! Get over it."

"You shut up!"

"Why don't you come over here and make me?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Real mature, Carson."

"You want to talk about maturity?"

Peyton groaned. "Why are you even here? No one AT ALL likes you! Not even Lucas."

"Is that true Lucas? Do you like me?" Carson asked Lucas.

He sighed, sick of the crap that was going on. "Yes, I like you. _As a friend_," he stressed. He didn't want Carson getting the wrong idea. "I need some air," he said, walking out.

* * *

Author's Note: this chapter was really long so i split it into two, i will post the other chapter tonight sometime. thansk SOOO much for all the wonderful reviews. because you all like it so much, i am planning on a sequel too. but i am not near done with this one so don't worry! keep reviewing!

-Em-


	10. After the Party

Chapter Ten

"After the Party"

On the back porch, Brooke was sitting the steps. Nathan walked up behind her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

Nathan sat next to her. "He's lying. He cares for you, he always has."

She said, "Sure. That's why she is with him right now."

Nathan put his arm around her. "You definitely pissed him off tonight. Did you see how he was looking at us?"

Brooke nodded, not saying a word.

Lucas walked to the back door and saw Nathan and Brooke sitting together, their arms around each other. He watched as she rested her head on Nathan's shoulders and he rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back.

Carson walked up behind him. "Nathan really pisses me off."

Lucas jumped. He hadn't heard her walk up. "Yeah same."

"He pisses me off because I just broke things off yesterday, and tonight... the _next day_... he is with that whore."

"Stop!" Lucas barked. He hated when Carson called Brooke names. "Don't call her that."

"I'm sorry, its just that she is so horrible to me when I have done nothing to her," she said pitifully.

"I know."

Carson held up her head. "Why does Nathan piss you off?"

Lucas didn't feel like talking to Carson anymore. He needed someone else to vent to. "Listen, I'll catch you later okay?"

She puffed her bottom lip out. "If that's what you want."

Lucas walked into the living room. Haley was sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about what happened in the car."

"Its okay. Don't worry about it."

Lucas paused. "Is it hard seeing Nathan with Brooke?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but at least its not Carson."

"Why?"

"I trust Brooke. She isn't flaunting Nathan around in front of me. Carson was all over him, it made me sick. Brooke and Nathan aren't anything more than friends right now."

Lucas scoffed, "Doesn't seem that way right now. They are on the back porch together."

"So?"

"Does that not bother you?"

"Yeah Luke it does, but I'm trying not to let it show. You knew going into that relationship Brooke loved guys and they loved her. She and Nathan could use each other right now. _We_ broke up with them remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Haley sighed. "I will never understand you Luke."

"What?"

"You and Brooke had a great thing going."

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Sorry. Listen I'm going in the kitchen for awhile." Haley stood up and left, and Peyton walked in.

"You seen Jake?" She asked Lucas.

"Nope." He looked off to the side, upset with Peyton just as she was upset with him.

She sat down where Haley had been sitting. "Sorry about the game."

"That seems to be popular tonight."

"What?"

"Apologizing."

Peyton smiled. "Well, I know I put you on the spot like that."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just a game right?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah I guess." Jake walked into the room. "Jake!" Peyton stood up and said to Lucas, "See you later."

Lucas got up and went into the kitchen. Nathan was the only one in there at the moment. Lucas grabbed a coke from the refrigerator. He was about to leave again but instead he demanded, "Dude what are you trying to prove?"

Nathan looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You coming to this party tonight. With _Brooke_. Are you just trying to piss me off or something?"

"Is it working?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well, those weren't my intentions but what the hell. I don't understand why you care. You and Brooke are over."

"It has been like four days!"

"So? Did it ever occur to you I may have feelings for Brooke?"

Lucas wanted to punch him. "Shut up."

Nathan stood up, face to face with Lucas. "Or what?"

"Shut up."

"Come on big brother, what are you going to do? You afraid Brooke and I are going to sleep together? You know, I heard she was real good in bed..."

Lucas took his fist and punched Nathan's face. Haley and Brooke walked in just as Nathan fell on the ground, hand over his nose. Brooke knelt beside him. "LUKE! What the hell is your problem?"

Lucas rubbed his face, glaring at Nathan. Haley got a bag of ice from the freezer. "Here," she said, shoving it in Nathan's face. She turned to Lucas. "What was that?"

Brooke asked Nathan, "Are you okay?" She glared at Lucas. "I don't know what your problem is, but you went too far."

Nathan sat up. "I'm fine." He looked at Lucas. "Don't worry about me."

Brooke shook her head. "Luke I can't believe you. Come on Nathan, can you stand?"

Lucas hated seeing Brooke helping Nathan. Carson ran in. "What happened?! She exclaimed."

Brooke shot a glare at Lucas. "Your little crush over there punched Nathan!"

Carson looked at Lucas. "Is that true?" He nodded. "Why?"

Lucas turned and walked out of the house. Haley ran after him. Carson stayed, staring at Nathan.

"Brooke he'll be fine."

"Whatever. Get out of here. Go chase Luke."

"I think I've done enough chasing tonight."

Nathan said, "Carson get out of here."

She laughed. "Whatever. See you losers later."

Brooke glared at her as she left before turning her attention back to Nathan. "You sure you are okay?"

Outside, Lucas was getting into his truck when Haley ran up. "Lucas! Stop!"

He looked at her. "What do you want?"

"A ride home," she said. "And some explanations."

Lucas waited until she got in the car. "About?"

"Don't give me that crap. What did Nathan say to make you hit him?"

"He was talking about sleeping with Brooke," Lucas whispered angrily.

The sentence hit Haley like a ton of bricks. She stared out the window. This was the second week in a row a fight had gone on at a party, and she had a feeling it wasn't ending any time soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** WOW i got online and had sooo many reviews! thanks so much! i will update again tomorrow, I am so happy you guys like this story. i am having fun writing it!

-Em-


	11. Monday Morning

_Chapter Eleven_

"Monday Morning"

On Monday morning, Lucas walked into the school and went straight to his locker. Unfortunately his locker was across from Brooke and Peyton's, and Nathan's was right next to his. Luckily he got there before anyone else had arrived. After he got home on Friday night he had not left his house. He played basketball, but didn't talk to anyone except Haley.

Peyton walked up from across the hall. "I heard what happened."

"Oh yeah? Where were you?"

She grinned. "With Jake. In my car."

Lucas grinned. "Seriously? Something starting to happen between you two?"

"Maybe."

"You didn't miss much. I punched him end of story."

"You punched Nathan, but why didn't he punch you back?" She asked slowly.

"Probably because Hales and Brooke came in and got all worried about him."

"He's a big boy."

"Tell that to him."

Jake walked up. "Hey Scott."

Lucas nodded to him. "Hey."

Peyton pulled Jake by the hand to her locker. "So are we going to talk about Friday?"

On Friday night, they had gone to Peyton's car and made out for half an hour. He smiled. "What's there to say?"

She leaned up and quickly kissed him on the lips. Brooke walked up behind them. "Ahem. What is this?"

Peyton smiled. "Nothing."

"Well its obviously something."

Jake said, "I gotta go. Catch you later."

"Bye, Jake," Brooke called in a sing song voice. "Peyton! Explain."

She shrugged. "I don't know, but we just started kissing and never really stopped."

"Aw, someone's in loooove."

Peyton giggled. "Shut up."

"Hey, in two weeks party at my place."

"Cool, what's this weekend?"

Brooke put her hands on her hips. "The cheer conference!"

Peyton groaned. "Man!" She didn't mind being a cheerleader, but the stuff they had to do in off season was ridiculous.

"Hush."

Nathan walked up behind them. "Morning."

Brooke grinned. "How's the face?"

"Pretty good. How are you?"

She put her arms around his neck. "Great," she giggled before kissing him.

Peyton tapped a locker. "Excuse me? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you. We are continuing this whole piss of Lucas and Carson thing. Its fun, plus Nathan is fun to kiss."

Peyton shook her head. "This is all going to blow up in your face."

"Have a little fun Pey."

Nathan kissed her. "See you first period."

He walked across the hall where Lucas had been watching everything. Lucas said, "What's going on between you two?"

"Ask Brooke."

Lucas sighed. "Sorry about hitting you Friday."

"Don't worry about it. If you had talked about sleeping with Haley I probably would have socked you too."

Lucas had the image of him and Haley in his head and he shivered. They were definitely not meant to be more than friends.

Brooke walked over. "Nate lets go." She looked pointedly at Lucas. "We'll be late."

Nathan grabbed his books and then her hand. "See you Lucas."

Lucas shook his head. Peyton walked over. "She is just doing to you what you did to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Carson."

Lucas had had it. "Shut up. Please."

He slammed his locker and went to his first class. Nathan and Brooke were in there already, whispered. They immediately stopped when Lucas walked up. Peyton walked in right after Lucas and pulled Brooke off to the side.

"Are you happy? You have totally made Lucas mad."

"Yeah I am," she lied, because seeing him hurt made her hurt. The teacher came in and started class.

At lunch that day, Nathan and Brooke were sitting next to Peyton and Jake. Teresa, Tim, Haley, and Lucas were also at the table.

Nathan asked, "Where's Carson?"

Lucas smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Brooke said, "Nathan just say your thanks the bitch isn't here today okay?"

Lucas turned his head. Brooke and Nathan couldn't stand each other, so why was now different from any other?

Peyton said, "Brooke, tell about your party."

Brooke grinned. "Yeah guys a week from this Friday is my party!"

Jake asked, "Cool. What time?"

She shrugged. "When dark starts."

Nathan said, "You mean sunset?"

She giggled. "Shut up, whatever its called. Anyways, its no biggie just people hanging out. Spread the word."

Lucas said, "Brooke can we please talk? _Alone_." He said, staring at Nathan.

"Why can't we talk here?"

"Brooke, come on."

She sighed, and stood up. "Nathan I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

After Brooke and Lucas left the cafeteria, Peyton smiled. "Maybe they will get back together."

Nathan scoffed, "Don't count on it. She is really pissed at him."

"So? They are in love!"

Nathan reminded her, "Sometimes love isn't enough."

"With Brooke and Lucas it is."

Outside the cafeteria, Brooke and Lucas were standing in the middle of the hall. "What do you want?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"What the hell are you doing with Nathan?" Lucas hissed.

"What do you care! You made it perfectly clear to me a week ago you couldn't care less about me when you pranced around with Carson."

"That's just it Brooke! I do care," he insisted. "I don't want to see my brother hurt you."

"Oh like you didn't?" Brooke fired back. "The day you said we were over, do you have any idea how much that hurt? Do you?"

Lucas looked at the floor. "Listen..."

"No, _you_ listen! Don't you bring me out here and tell me how to run my love life! I get that you don't love me, you don't want me, whatever! I am trying like hell to get over you. You aren't making it any easier, so I am begging you. Stay out of my life." Brooke turned on her heels are went back into the lunch room.

Lucas sank against the locker. She didn't understand because he didn't have the nerve to tell her. He still loved her very much, and was jealous of Nathan. Insanely jealous.

That afternoon Lucas walked into his mom's café and went behind the counter. Karen was holding Jenny while Jake cleaned tables.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?"

Lucas grabbed a cookie off the rack. "Same, as usual."

Karen nodded. "Hold her for a second." A customer had just walked in. Lucas held onto the baby girl.

Jake walked up and grinned. "Wow, you with a baby in your arms."

"Haha."

Jake patted his little girl on the back before going back to work. The door jingled and Lucas and Karen both looked up as Brooke walked through the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucas.

Karen said, "Brooke, what a nice surprise. Lucas is right there," she said, nodding towards her son.

Brooke shook her head. "Actually I needed to talk with you."

Karen nodded. "Alright, just give me a few minutes."

Jenny started fussing, and Lucas couldn't calm her down. Brooke looked at the baby. Jake called, "Brooke can you get her bottle for her?" He pointed towards the diaper bag. Brooke retrieved the bottle and took the baby from Lucas, feeding her.

"Thanks," Lucas said softly.

"Yeah," Brooke said shortly.

Lucas needed out of there. "Mom I'll be at home."

"Okay see you tonight." Karen finished with her customer and walked over to Brooke. "Isn't she precious?"

Brooke smiled at the baby in her arms. "Adorable."

"So, what's up?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "You said if I ever needed someone to talk to you would be here, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know what to do."

"About?"

"Luke," Brooke admitted. "And Nathan."

Karen was surprised. "Wow, um, what about them?"

"I am going to parties and stuff with Nathan to make Lucas jealous, except that he really isn't jealous except he did hit Nathan the other night, but anyways I don't even like Nathan, I love Lucas," Brooke babbled on and on.

Karen started laughing. "Okay calm down." She called to Jake, "Jake can you man the cash register for awhile? We have Jenny." After Jake agreed, Karen led Brooke to a back booth. "Okay, now tell me... _slowly_... what is going on. What's this about you dating Nathan? As in Nathan Scott?" Karen wasn't too fond of Nathan.

Brooke smiled, the first real one since she left school. "Yes. Do you know who Carson Lane is?" Karen nodded. "Well, she broke things off with Nathan last Thursday, and Nathan wanted to make her jealous, and I wanted to make Lucas jealous. So we decided to go to a party together. No strings attached or anything."

"Did it work? Is Lucas jealous?"

"Worse. He is so pissed. He punched Nathan at the party, and today he told me I shouldn't be dating Nathan. The thing is, I don't _want_ to date Nathan. I feel absolutely nothing for him. But if I call off our thing, then won't it seem like I am doing this because Lucas said I should?"

Karen said, "Well, I think you shouldn't date anybody for awhile. You just stepped out of a major relationship with somebody. You definitely need some time to yourself." Brooke nodded, listening carefully. "As for Lucas, he broke up with you remember? I don't really know why, and I don't want to know. Its none of my business. But definitely break things off with Nathan. Its not proving anything to anybody."

Brooke let loose a tiny smile. "Thanks Karen."

"That's what I'm here for. I do have some questions."

"Okay..."

"Are you still in love with Lucas?"

Brooke sighed, frustrated with her feelings. "I think a part of me will always be in love with Lucas. He was the first guy who taught me _how_ to love. Before he came along I was a mess. Now, I take in consideration everything I do. I love him very much right now because the break up just happened. Ask me in a couple of weeks or months? I will probably say no, but who knows. I know I have to move on. I get that. I'm just not ready."

"Want me to let you in on a little secret?" Brooke nodded. "Neither is he."

Lucas was in his room, looking at his bulletin board filled with pictures of Brooke, he and Brooke, and all their friends. He couldn't bring himself to take them down. A part of him was still hanging on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long too update, i will try to update more by the weekend. thanks for all the reviews!


	12. Together Again

_Chapter Twelve_

"Together Again"

Haley found Nathan in the gym the next day. She knew where to look for him at lunch. Basketball was his life, and he was always playing. As much as they would deny it, Lucas and Nathan had more in common then they thought.

Haley caught the ball as it rebounded. Nathan was surprised to see her, since she had not really talked to him much since that infamous day she dumped him. "Haley."

"Nathan."

They paused. Nathan, "What's up?"

"Not much," she said, shooting the ball. Nathan was confused with her intentions.

"Okay..."

He passed her the ball. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The awkward silence continued. Haley burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

Hearing Haley laugh made Nathan smile. "Something funny?"

"I'm sorry, its just that you and I never had this awkwardness before. If we weren't making out we were arguing about Luke or something."

"Yeah those were the good old days."

Haley said softly, "I miss you Nathan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You want to know something? I miss you too."

She walked over and sat on the bleachers. "I feel like I overreacted with the whole porn thing."

Nathan muffled a laugh. Innocent Haley saying porn was hilarious. He tried being serious. "I'm the one who was looking at it."

"Yeah," she said, scuffing her foot on the floor.

"So..."

"So I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here."

"I think you know."

"Why?"

Nathan grinned slyly. "You want me back."

She protested, "No I don't! I don't... I mean you are with Brooke and I...I..."

Nathan pulled her up and put his arms around her waist. "Brooke and I aren't anything," he insisted. "And I am sorry about everything that happened."

"Nathan, we can't just go back...

"Why not?"

"Because... we just can't." She tried backing away but he held onto her.

He whispered, "Haley we can do whatever the hell we want." She tried turning away but couldn't help staring into his eyes. "Is this what you want?"

She was helpless. "No. I mean I _want_ to be with you, but..."

"But nothing." He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. When she didn't pull back he kissed her again. "Still not wanting it?"

She leaned her head into his. "No. I want it. But it has to be different."

"So... does that mean I can be your boyfriend again?"

"Two conditions. One, _no more porn_. Second, break up with Brooke," she laughed.

"Okay I can comply to both. Haley, I swear to you I am going to try my best not to hurt you anymore. I love you."

She looked up at him. "Nathan I love you too. But we have to take things slow," she added.

Nathan nodded. "Right. Slow. Does that mean I can't kiss you again?"

Haley smiled. "Of course you can kiss me."

He crashed his lips onto hers once more, and they kissed until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Nathan reluctantly pulled away. "I really don't want to go back in the school."

Haley giggled. "Me neither."

"Are we going to go public?" He joked.

"After you end whatever is going on with Brooke."

"Okay." Freshmen and sophomores streamed into the gym, so Nathan led Haley out by hand. Before going back into the school, he kissed her once more. "Hales... thanks for taking me back."

That afternoon, school had just ended when Nathan walked to Brooke's locker.

"Brooke..."

"Nathan...." They both laughed. Brooke said, "Go ahead."

"Can we talk somewhere? In private."

"Sure, let me get my backpack and I will meet you on the benches."

Nathan nodded and ten minutes later they were sharing a bench. "This whole thing has been fun and all, but I can't do it anymore."

Brooke let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God!" She exclaimed.

Nathan was confused. "What?"

"I was coming to break up with you! Or...call off our thing."

"Cool. I thought you were going to be broken hearted," he kidded.

"You kidding me? Me heartbroken over you? Puh-lease," she grinned. "Why the sudden change?"

"Haley agreed to take me back."

Brooke grinned and hugged him. "Nathan, that's great! Looks like something good _did_ come out of this."

"Yeah you could say that. What about you? Why were you breaking off our plan?"

Brooke admitted, "I couldn't stand the way it was hurting Luke. I know I said I wanted him to hurt just as much as he is making me hurt, but I now see I have to take some time to myself. So I am swearing off boyfriends," she declared.

"Wasn't Lucas your only boyfriend this year?"

"He wasn't my only sex this year. Before I dated him I hooked up with some guys."

"But no commitments. Wasn't that your rule?"

"Yeah but you could say I changed."

"You have _definitely_ changed. You are no longer a sex kitten."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Haley walked up. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke smiled. "He's all yours."

"See you at the café?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I may be going to the mall or something."

Nathan stood up. "So we're good?"

"Very good," she nodded.

Nathan and Haley grasped hands and waved good bye to Brooke. She sat there on the bench, watching them go. She was so happy they worked things out. Haley made Nathan such a better person, and she was afraid once they broke up he would continue downhill.

She looked over at the parking lot to see Peyton leaned on her car and Jake giving her small kisses. Brooke had to smile. They were so cute together. She then saw Lucas getting into his truck, alone. She was alone as well and she hated it.

Peyton walked over a few minutes later. "Hey babe. What's going on? Was that Haley and Nathan I saw holding hands?"

"Yeah, their back together."

"So doesn't that kind of ruin your plan?"

"No, not really. I was planning on calling it off anyways."

"Why?"

"I talked to Karen. I love Luke, and right now I just need to be single."

"Glad you finally came to your senses."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah me too. Come on, give me a ride to the café."

Peyton was surprised. "You are _voluntarily_ going to the café? I don't have to beg you?"

"Trying to change. I'm trying to move on."

Peyton put her arm around Brooke. "Its hard isn't it?"

A tear slid down Brooke's face. "Yeah. One day I'm up, and the next I'm down. I feel so empty. Is that normal?"

"For a girl who just had her heart broken? Hell yeah its normal. Come on lets get to the café. Maybe Tim will do something stupid and make us laugh until our stomachs hurt." Brooke smiled at the thought of her friends.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in their regular booth. They didn't need to pull any tables over, because Nathan, Haley, Tim, Brooke, and Peyton were the only ones sitting at it. Jake was working while Peyton watched Jenny.

Peyton grinned as Nathan and Haley flirted with each other. "Congrats you guys."

"Thanks."

Brooke asked, "Where has Carson been?" The entire table looked at her. "What? I'm just curious!"

"She's been sick the last couple of days."

"Good," Brooke grinned. "Wait was that mean?"

"For Brooke? Never." Tim joked. The front door opened and Lucas walked in. Tim called, "Lucas! Over here!"

Lucas looked over and hesitantly walked over. He pulled up a chair. "Hey."

Nathan kissed Haley while she was still eating. "Nathan!" She giggled, kissing him back.

Lucas was immediately confused. Last he knew Haley was pissed at Nathan and Brooke and Nathan were together. Haley noticed his confusion. "Nathan and I are... together again."

Brooke sighed, pretending to be flustered. "He broke my heart."

Peyton and Tim grinned. Peyton said, "Your poor heart! Its been through hell the last few days."

"Seriously," Brooke agreed. Looking around the table, she knew she would be okay. It would take awhile, but she would eventually get over Lucas and move on with her life. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! i will update again tomorrow. btw, i hope you naley fans are happy! i tried writing a chapter just for them. enjoy it!


	13. The Cheer Conference

_Chapter Thirteen_

"The Cheer Conference"

The following Friday, it was three in the afternoon and Brooke was a wreck. They were heading out of town for the conference and she was trying to get everybody ready.

Brooke groaned, complaining to Peyton, "Where the hell is the bus?"

"Calm down. It will get here."

"When? Its five minutes late!"

"Brooke! Chill!"

Brooke constantly looked at her watch. "Go get the rest of the squad." They were in the gym.

Peyton obeyed and left for the gym. Teresa walked up soon after Peyton left. "The bus still not here?"

"No!"

Teresa held up her hands. "Woah. Just asking."

Ten minutes later, Brooke said, "I am calling the agency."

"Wait, just wait a few more minutes."

"Teresa, we have to be there by six!"

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Two and a half hours!"

"Yeah you better call."

Lucas and Nathan were standing off to the side, talking about basketball.

Ms. Baker ran out of the building. "Where is that bus?" She exclaimed. She took out her cell phone. "Brooke give me the number." Brooke gave it to her and waited anxiously while the teacher talked to the agency. Ms. Baker hung up the phone a few minutes later. "They over booked."

"What does that mean?"

"We have no bus."

"What?" Brooke wailed. "We can't miss this! We have to go to compete in Nationals next year."

Ms. Baker shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to tell you."

Lucas walked up. "What happened?"

Brooke glared at him, as though it was his fault. "We have no way of getting to the conference, which we would have to leave in ten minutes to get to. Therefore, we are going to miss it!"

"I have an idea," Lucas said.

Ms Baker said, "We welcome them."

"Nate has an SUV, which can hold seven. I have a truck, which can hold all the luggage since I know girls have a lot," he said, looking pointedly at Brooke. She looked over at her three bags and made a face. "Peyton has a car that can hold four or five. We will drive up," he shrugged.

"But wouldn't that ruin your weekend? We were planning on staying through Sunday."

Lucas shrugged again. "Doesn't bother me, I would just have to ask my mom."

Nathan spoke up, "Same."

Ms Baker grinned. "Call your parents and ask. If this works, this would be the perfect solution."

Brooke sighed. She did _not_ want Lucas coming, but what could she do. While Lucas and Nathan were on their cells, Peyton ran out.

"They are coming. Where's the bus?" Brooke explained what happened and what their new plan of action was. "You're kidding. Well at least we have a back up plan."

Lucas and Nathan said their parents didn't mind. They had extra clothes in their gym bags. Ms Baker clapped her hands, hugging them both. "You are both so wonderful! Thank you so much. I'm going to go get the other girls."

Brooke stared at Lucas, muttering, "Thanks."

"Sure."

Peyton grinned. "Nathan you are horrible! You just can't wait to have a car full of cheerleaders."

He grinned. "I'm a guy, what can I say?"

She hit him on the shoulder. "Does Haley know?"

"Damn it! I forgot to call her." He walked a little way away from them and started talking on his cell phone. After a few minutes, he walked back over. "She is coming with us. She can ride in my car with me. She will be here in ten minutes, she is grabbing some shirts for you and me," he said, talking to Lucas. They both had shirts at her house.

Lucas nodded. "Cool. But do we have enough room?"

Peyton counted on her fingers. "We have thirteen cheerleaders. Five in Nathan's car, one in Lucas', three in mine, and Ms Baker can hold three more. Exactly enough."

The rest of the cheerleaders came up, and Nathan and Lucas went to pull the car up. Once they got there, Ms Baker called to the group, "Okay pick a car! Five with Nathan, three with Peyton, one with Lucas, and one with me. Got it?"

Carson grinned. Only one could ride with Lucas, and she knew who that would be.

Brooke remembered she had one more bag to grab. "I'll be right back."

After Brooke went into the school, everyone started getting in cars. Teresa noticed Carson heading over to Lucas and ran over. "Luke, hey." She smirked at Carson. "Carson I guess you could ride with Peyton."

Carson looked at Peyton and back at Lucas. "No thanks. I'd rather ride with Ms Baker."

Lucas asked, "So you riding with me T?"

"Um, sure." She signaled Peyton over. She pulled her off to the side, "I want Brooke to ride with Lucas. Save me a spot in your car okay?"

"Sure."

Brooke ran into the school and by the time she got back everyone had put their bags in Lucas' truck and were in the cars. Teresa was with Peyton, and her car was full along with Ms Baker's car.

She sighed. 'Guess I get to ride with Nathan,' she inwardly groaned. She started getting in the front seat.

"Nope, Haley is sitting there."

Brooke turned to see Haley running up. "Right."

When she realized who she was stuck riding with, her stomach dropped. The trudged over to Lucas' truck and got in without saying a word.

Lucas said, "Are you kidding me?"

"Wish I was."

Ms Baker started off and everyone followed. Brooke wasn't talking at all. She wasn't sure if this was a coincidence or not, but she had a feeling Peyton had something to do with it.

"So..." Lucas started.

"Don't talk to me. Please." She leaned back. He shook his head and turned the radio up. This wasn't happening to her. It wasn't happening. She was starting to move on. It had been over a week.

Lucas was uncomfortable. When he agreed to do this, he figured he would be riding with Teresa or something. Haley, Carson, somebody. Anyone but Brooke.

A few hours later they arrived to their destination. Brooke was so happy to get out of that truck. She felt like she had been suffocating.

Lucas felt the same way. He long since stopped trying to make conversation.

They all parked and got their bags from the truck. Ms Baker had gone in to check into the hotel and to book an extra room for the guys. It was the least she could do.

She came back out and noticed how Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Teresa were all standing on one side, and the other cheerleaders, Carson, and Lucas were standing on the other side. She let it go.

"Okay, I have your room assignments!" She named the rooms and who was staying where. "Brooke, Teresa, Peyton, Carson. Room 207. Lucas, Nathan, room 209." The three girls started at Carson. They had to share a room with her? "Okay go unpack and meet in the lobby at six fifteen, no later. Got it?"

Haley grinned. "I just realized I have nowhere to stay."

Nathan said, "Our room is a double. Stay with us."

She looked at him. "Nathan..."

"It's not like we have to _do_ anything. We can be mature and sleep in the same bed."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

Lucas went over and helped with some of the girls' bags. They all went and found their rooms.

Brooke and Peyton plopped onto one of the beds. Teresa stared at them. "Nu-uh. I'm not sharing a bed with her!"

They grinned. "Yeah you are!"

Tereas groaned. "Bitches," she hissed.

Peyton stood up. "Check it out, we have a door connecting to some other room. Who's on our other side?"

Brooke shrugged. "Check it out." Peyton undid the lock and found Nathan and Lucas on the other side. Brooke yelled, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Peyton grinned and shut the door. "Sorry Brooke."

Carson walked in with her luggage. "I need a window side bed."

"Too bad. You should be a little quicker, because its mine," Brooke snapped.

"Wow this weekend is going to be fun," Carson said sarcastically.

Peyton said, "Just shut up and don't talk to us. Then it won't be bad and it won't be fun."

"Can do." She started putting some of her stuff in the closet as did Brooke. "I need those hangers!"

"So do I. Get your own!" Carson snatched them off the rack.

"I did."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She knocked on the door connecting to the guys' room. Lucas opened it.

"Yeah?"

"I need your hangers," she said, pushing past him and going straight to his closet. She grabbed half of them and then walked back into her room, slamming the door.

Teresa and Peyton were laughing. "You never cease to amaze us Brooke!"

She smiled, satisfied. "Thanks."

Carson groaned. "I am not putting up with this!"

"What other choice do you have Carson?"

"Maybe Haley will switch with me."

Brooke scoffed, "Yeah right. Not that we wouldn't mind having Haley staying her instead of you, but somebody has to keep the piece between the Scott brothers if you know what I mean. And I don't think you are that person. Sorry."

"And Haley is? She barely knows them!"

Peyton was shocked. "Her and Lucas have been best friends, like, forever, and she and Nathan are dating! How much more could she know?"

"Her and Nathan are dating? Since when?"

"Since yesterday! And before your blonde head came around he dated her for awhile. They have what we like to call _history_. So shut up because you don't know what you are talking about."

Brooke snapped her fingers. "Lets go we are going to be late!"

They left but Teresa poked her head in next door before going downstairs. "We are going to our cheer stuff, what are you doing while you're here?"

They shrugged. Haley said, "Probably just go eat dinner or something."

"Have fun!"

After all the cheerleaders went downstairs, Haley fell back onto the bed next to Lucas. "How was the car ride?"

"How do you think?"

She giggled. "Sorry. Did you guys not talk?"

"Not even close."

Nathan came out of the bathroom. "I'm starved."

Haley hopped up. "Me too. Luke, lets go eat."

He walked out with them, suddenly dreading this weekend.

They went out to eat and afterwards they went back to the hotel. They were headed towards the elevators when they heard laughter from a conference room. Lucas looked through the doorway and saw Brooke laughing, throwing her head back and letting her hair fall. She looked like she was having a good time. He hadn't seen her look like this in a long time. Peyton, on the other hand, looked bored to tears. When she looked up she saw Lucas watching them. She quietly snuck out.

"Hey!"

"Hey, having fun?" He joked.

"Totally. How was dinner?"

"Okay."

She looked around. "Where's Nathan and Haley?"

"They must have gone back up to the room."

Peyton nodded. "Sounds cool."

Brooke looked at the doorway and saw Lucas and Peyton talking. They had been good friends for awhile, but a twinge of jealousy shot through Brooke. Not the kind of jealousy she had towards Carson, but of Peyton's friendship with Lucas. She would never have that, and it made her sad.

Peyton made her way back to the table and took her seat next to Brooke.

Brooke asked carelessly, "What are they up to?"

Peyton grinned. "You mean Luke?"

"No! No, I mean all of them..."

"Sure. They just got back from dinner. Luke was bored."

Brooke nodded. "Too bad for him."

"Yeah I guess. He was going to watch a movie."

"Cool."

"You know Brooke, you can be friends with him if you want."

"That's just it Peyton. I _don't_ want to be friends with him." Brooke looked at the now empty doorway, feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update. for those of you who are wondering, this is a brucas story so don't give up hope! thanks for all the reviews!

-Emilie-


	14. Going Home

_Chapter Thirteen_

"Going Home"

The next day, the cheerleaders had meetings and workshops all day. They were free at five.

Brooke and Peyton were just getting out of the showers. Brooke said, "Let's have fun tonight."

"Doing what?"

"Lets go out to dinner with everyone. We have cars."

"Who's everybody?"

"This room, and that one," she motioned towards Lucas' room.

"Including Carson?"

"No," Brooke said quickly. "I can't put up with her for much longer."

"Okay, go ask them."

"Me?" Brooke exclaimed. "Why do I have to?"

"Because I have to do my hair. Now go. They won't bite."

Brooke went over and knocked on the door, relieved when Haley answered. "Thank goodness!"

She walked in and sat on the bed. "Us girls are wondering if you want to go out to dinner with us?"

"Sure what time?"

"Meet at the cars at six."

"How many of us?"

"Us three and you guys. Six."

"Okay. See you," Haley said as Brooke walked outside.

Back in the girls' room, the three women were getting ready. Brooke had bought a new shirt when she went to the mall and wanted to wear it. It was a blue halter that made a V at the bottom. She was also wearing her newest pair of Abercrombie jeans.

Peyton was wearing a similar outfit, but had on a yellow tank. Teresa was wearing a floral skirt with a pink cammy.

Carson walked in. "Why are you dressing up?"

"We are going out to dinner."

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed.

Teresa asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Some of the other girls are going to this steakhouse. Where are you going?"

"A nice sit down restaurant, O'Charley's. We go every year."

Carson nodded. "Have fun."

"We will," Brooke said. "Peyton can I borrow your lip gloss?" Peyton tossed the lip gloss over while she made up her own face. "Why are we looking nice again?"

"Because hotties are always there," Teresa giggled. "And this time the guys are with us."

Carson asked, "They are going with you?"

Peyton said, "Uh yeah, they _are_ our friends you know."

"I know. Just surprised."

"Why? Are we just supposed to leave them here while we have a good time?"

At six o'clock sharp, the three women took the elevator downstairs. They reaction they received was good. Lucas and Nathan's eyes got big, but Nathan was quickly nudged by Haley.

"Sorry."

When the girls approached them, Lucas cleared his throat. "You girls look... uh, wow. You look good."

Teresa flirted, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, stud. Now can we please get going?"

They walked out to Nathan's suburban. Once again, Brooke and Lucas had to sit together in the back. Brooke figured someone must really not like her.

After dinner, they walked downtown, window shopping. Well, most of them were window shopping. Every now and then Brooke and Teresa would rush in a store and buy something. Nathan and Haley stood back from the group, holding hands.

When they got back to the hotel, it was nine o'clock. Ms Baker was going room to room and when she reached the girls, she said, "We are leaving at eight tomorrow morning."

Brooke groaned. "Ms Baker, that is so early! I need my beauty sleep."

"Sleep in the car."

"Whatever," she grumbled. After Ms Baker left, she announced, "I better not have to ride with Lucas again tomorrow."

Carson grinned. "I'll switch with you."

As much as Brooke hated the thought of having to ride with Lucas, she hated the thought of Carson riding with him even more. "We'll see," she murmured.

At eight the next morning, Brooke trudged downstairs with her bags. Lucas grinned when he saw her. "Morning."

"Shut up," she muttered. She was definitely not a morning person. She thrust her bags into his hands and climbed into the truck, drifting back into a soft sleep. She woke up when he started the truck. "Damn! Can't a girl sleep?"

"If you want to get home, I have to start the engine."

Brooke turned away. "Then start it."

After riding for an hour, Brooke woke up again, this time for good. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"Nine fifteen."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Carson said she would ride with me. Why didn't you trade?"

Brooke did _not_ want to get into this. "I didn't want to ride with Ms Baker."

"Yeah right. You just didn't want her riding with me. Right?"

"Wrong," she insisted, trying to sound believable. "I just..."

Lucas shook his head. "Some things never change."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Luke. Tell me."

"I'm just saying, you are still the same old jealous Brooke."

"Oh like you weren't jealous when I was with Nathan!"

"That's different."

"How?" She demanded. "How is that different?"

"It just... it just is. Can we please stop talking about his now?"

She slumped in her seat. "Fine by me."

"So how are you doing single again?"

"What?"

"You. Nathan and you broke up. Who's your next victim?"

"Lucas, lets try not talking _period_."

"Just wondering."

"Well stop."

They drove a little while longer before he asked, "Are you still pissed at me?"

She groaned. He wasn't going to shut up. "Yes. Okay? Yes I am still pissed at you! You break up with me because of _Carson Lane_ and expect me to be okay."

"Brooke..."

"No, Lucas, just stop. Okay? Just stop!"

They didn't say another word the whole way home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews! Spoiler for next chapter: Jenny becomes sick under Peyton and Brooke's care. keep reviewing!

-Emilie-


	15. Jenny

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Carson._

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

"Jenny"

It was Sunday night and Brooke was over at Peyton's house. They were babysitting Jenny for Jake. He was working late that night.

Peyton and Brooke had been talking about their weekend. It had been very eventful.

Brooke said, "I hope Jake gets home before eleven. I need a ride." Jake had taken Peyton's car to work. Brooke's car had had some mechanical problems and was still in the shop.

Peyton had Jenny laid on a blanket on the floor. "I'm sure he won't be much longer. Its only seven, so chill."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine. Are you hungry? I'm starved."

"Yeah kind of. Go get me some crackers."

Brooke put her hands on her hips. "Are you that helpless? Get them yourself!"

Peyton groaned and stood up. "You want anything?"

"Yeah, a diet coke and some crackers," Brooke grinned. "And since your up, ranch dressing would be _great_."

"Yes, _Princess_." Peyton left and Brooke smiled at the baby. She wasn't very active that night. Usually she would grin and kick her legs in the air, but that night she was just laying there. Brooke brushed her hand over the top of her head and was alarmed when she felt how warm Jenny was.

"Peyton?" She called into the kitchen.

"Now what do you want?"

"Come feel Jenny, she's really warm."

Peyton dropped what she was doing and rushed into the den. She felt her forehead. "Oh my God! She's burning up."

"I know."

Peyton gently picked the fussy girl up. "I have to call Jake."

"Do you have a thermometer?"

"Uh yeah in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Brooke ran into the bathroom and retrieved the thermometer. "Does this thing work on a baby?"

"Why not?"

Brooke shook the thermometer before putting in the baby's mouth. It was hard to keep it there because she kept moving. "Shh... Jenny its okay sweetie," Brooke tried soothing her. After a few minutes, Brooke took it out. "God, Peyton, its 102!"

Peyton handed Jenny over to Brooke, who bounced her up and down on her shoulder. She dialed the caf's number. "Karen? Where's Jake? ..... What!.... When will he be back?.... Does he have his cell? Okay thanks." She hung up. "DAMN IT! He went to pick something up in Brownesville. He won't be back for a few hours." Brownesville was an hour away. "Damn Brooke what the hell do I do?"

Brooke tried to stay calm. "Call Nathan. He's the only other person I can think of that has a car."

She shook her head. "Haley said they were going to the beach tonight."

Brooke bit her lip. "I have an idea. Give me the phone." Peyton exchanged the phone for the baby.

Brooke dialed a number. "Lucas?"

Lucas came right over when he heard about Jenny. He drove his mom's car, which was a passenger car. He rushed into the house.

"Hey."

Peyton hugged him. "Thanks for coming."

Lucas walked across the room to where Brooke was holding Jenny. He brushed his hand over the top of the baby's head. "No problem. Ready to go?"

Brooke nodded silently. Ever since they had taken her temperature it seemed to have gone up, and she was fussier as well. "Yeah Peyton get her seat." She put an unwilling Jenny into the seat and they went to the car. "Pey you sitting in the back with her?" Peyton was hesitant. She felt it was her fault Jenny was sick. "Pey its okay. She's going to be fine."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah I'll sit with her."

Brooke sat up front with Lucas as he sped to the hospital. He let them off at the emergency room entrance and went to park the car. They ran to the front desk, exclaiming, "She has a really high fever and she has been cranky!"

The nurse walked around the side of the desk. "Its alright, what's her name and how old is she?"

"Jenny, seven months," Brooke answered. Peyton seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Okay, which one of you is the mother?"

They glanced at each other. Brooke said, "Neither. She belongs to our friend, he is out of town and we were babysitting her."

"Okay, lets take her in the back." She lifted a crying Jenny out of the car seat. "We will have her examined."

Peyton looked at Brooke, who said, "Go with her. I will wait here for Lucas. Let me know what's going on. I am going to keep trying Jake's cell."

Peyton nodded and followed the nurse down the hall into an exam room. Brooke sat down in one of the leather chairs in the waiting room, calling Jake's cell. She left about ten messages.

Lucas walked in and looked around before seeing Brooke. He walked over to her and sat down right next to her.

Brooke explained, "Peyton went with them into an exam room. They are going to run some tests and I guess try to break her fever."

He nodded, following her. "Did you call Jake?"

She held up her cell. "Can't get hold of him." She hesitated. "You can go home if you want."

"No, I'm staying until I know Jenny is alright," Lucas said firmly. They all loved the little girl.

She nodded slowly. "Okay, that's cool. God I am so worried. She was so warm..."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Its going to be okay."

"Thanks for coming when you did. No one else was home, and your mom was working."

"Don't worry about it."

He let go of her hand and picked up a Sports Illustrated magazine. Brooke spent her time biting her nails. If anything happened to Jenny she would blame herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know you guys are gonna hate me for making Jenny get sick, so I am sorry. lol. but look forward to A LOT more brucas interaction! by the way, thanks again for all the great reveiws.

-Emilie-


	16. She's Okay

Chapter Sixteen

"She's Okay"

Brooke and Lucas both jumped when Brooke's cell phone rang. She answered anxiously, "Hello? Jake! Thank God.... We are in the ER... at Tree Hill General.... Jenny was burning up so Lucas came and we brought her in.... We don't know, Peyton's in the back with her now. Where are you?.... Okay. Just hurry," she insisted. "Bye." She sighed with relief. "I am so glad we got hold of him."

"Where is he?"

"Just leaving Brownesville, he should be here by eight thirty."

"What else did he say?"

"Well, he was freaked out of course. He's coming straight here when he gets back."

Ten minutes later, Peyton came down the hall. She looked distraught, her eyes were worn from worry. Brooke and Lucas stood up.

"They ran a few tests, she is hooked up to an IV. God she is so helpless. This is all my fault," Peyton cried, falling in their arms.

"Peyton what did they say?" Lucas urged.

"They think its pneumonia and did the test. They gave her some medicine," she said, wiping her face.

"Pey it isn't your fault. Don't think that," Brooke comforted her. "We reached Jake."

"Where is he?"

"Still in Brownesville. He'll be here in an hour."

She nodded. "Okay, I think I am going to go back in there. You guys go home."

They shook their heads firmly. "No way."

She nodded. "Okay."

They hugged her one last time before she left. They sat back down and went back to their magazines and nail-biting.

Thirty minutes later, Peyton came out with a relieved face. "It's pneumonia. They are giving her medicine and her fever finally broke. They said she is going to be okay."

"Peyton that's great!"

"She's sleeping right now, but I'm going to stay with her. Let me know what Jake gets here."

Forty five minutes later, Jake ran in. Brooke said, "Jake!" He rushed over.

"Where is she?"

Brooke tried calming him down first. "With Peyton. She's okay. Its pneumonia, but her fever broke. She is sleeping. Jake she's fine." Jake hugged her tightly.

"I want to see her."

Brooke led him down the hall and they peered through the window. Peyton was standing over the cubicle, touching Jenny's feet. Jake thanked Brooke and she went back to join Lucas. Jake quietly went in, and Peyton looked up.

"Jake..." He walked over to her, wrapped her in a hug. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Its my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Its my fault."

He stroked her hair. "Peyton it isn't your fault. Its alright."

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, reducing her tears.

He gave her a tight squeeze, and they turned to the sleeping baby. "Its okay." The nurse walked in and smiled.

"I see you are here. She is doing great on this medicine."

"Can we hold her?"

"Of course. Be careful of the IV though. Your daughter is going to be just fine."

After the nurse left, Jake picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, rocking her gently. Peyton stood off to the side, not wanting to intrude.

"Pey, you want to hold her?"

She backed away slightly, as though scared of Jenny. "Um..."

"Peyton you did everything right. Come on." Peyton slowly walked over to him and he put the baby in her arms. A tear drop slid down her face. Jake pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head. "Baby she's okay."

"I was so scared..."

"I know." They stayed in each other's arms staring at the sleeping angel in Peyton's arms for a long time.

Outside in the waiting room, Brooke and Lucas had decided to take off. When Brooke went to say good bye to Peyton, she, Jake, and Jenny were having an intimate moment so she let them be. They walked out to Lucas' car and climbed in.

He pulled up in front of her mansion. "Good night."

Brooke hesitated. "Lucas thank you for coming. I mean it, you may have saved her life. Thanks."

"No problem. Night."

She got out of the car and walked to her front door. He waited until she got inside before driving off.

It was ten o'clock at night and Brooke was exhausted from worry. She said good night to her housekeeper and crawled in bed. For the first time in a long time, she and Lucas had been together without fighting. That night she knew she would be dreaming of the man she loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update! i will try to update more often. anyways, i hope you enjoyed the brucas interaction. thanks for the great reviews!


	17. Carson's Talk

_Chapter Seventeen_

"Carson's Talk"

Tuesday morning rolled around and things were starting to look better for Brooke. She and Lucas could be civil and polite around each other, and Jenny had gone home yesterday morning. Jake had missed school yesterday to be with Jenny.

Brooke and Peyton were at their lockers. Brooke asked, "Did you see Jenny yesterday?"

She shook her head. "I figured I'd give them some space. I think I'd done enough damage."

"You didn't cause Jenny to get sick."

"Brooke if I had paid attention I would have noticed how warm she was getting," Peyton persisted.

Jake walked up. "Morning."

Peyton whipped around. "How's Jenny doing?"

He smiled. "Really good. Her fever is gone and my mom is watching her today."

Peyton sighed with relief. "I'm so glad she is better."

Brooke smiled, "Me too. I was so worried."

"I never got to thank you Brooke, for being there Sunday."

"Hey I love that little girl. Where else would I be?"

Lucas walked up, anxious to know about Jenny. "How is she?"

"Really good, thanks man. Thanks for taking them Sunday."

"You're welcome. I'm glad she is doing okay."

He walked across the hall to his locker.

Brooke said to Jake, "Is there some way to convince this woman it wasn't her fault?"

He smiled. "I tried. It won't work. Peyton, how about after school you come over and see for yourself how she is doing?"

She nodded. "Okay." Brooke closed her locker and left to give them some time alone. "I really am sorry Jake."

"Babe stop saying that. It wasn't your fault." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Okay?"

Peyton leaned on him. "I'm happy she's okay."

Across the hall, Lucas was searching through his locker for something when Brooke walked over.

"Hey," she said softly. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah my English book." He reached in the back, and finally pulled it out. "What's up?"

Brooke was a little nervous talking to him. "Listen, my party is Friday night. You should come. Its no big deal, but I'm just letting you know."

He said, "Yeah I'll try to be there."

"Okay." She was about to say something else but instead, "See you later." She turned and went towards her first period class.

Lucas almost called after her but something held him back.

At lunch that day, their table was very full. They were all talking about Brooke's party when Carson walked up.

"I heard there's a party coming up and it was open invitation."

Brooke almost slapped her for the eightieth time but said instead, "Yeah it is. My party. Come if you want," she shrugged.

Teresa kicked her from under the table. She did _not_ want Carson there.

Carson smiled. "Luke are you going?"

He hated being put on the spot like that. "Uh I don't know. Probably."

"Cool. Let me know sometime this week." She turned and went to sit with the other cheerleaders.

"'Let me know sometime this week,'" Teresa mimicked her. "God her voice even pisses me off."

Nathan grinned. "Tell me about it."

Haley shrugged. "Maybe she won't go to the party."

"Pray," Brooke said. They all laughed, hoping she wouldn't show up. Lucas didn't say anything. He was the only one that could stand Carson. Sometimes she even got on his nerves.

That afternoon, he and Nathan were playing one on one in the gym. They did this frequently.

Nathan asked, "So what's the deal with you and Carson?"

"What do you mean?"

Nathan grabbed the ball and they went and sat on the bleachers. "Are you with her?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Dude, you do not look like you are just friends."

"How?"

"She is all over you, all the time!"

"Examples?"

"In the halls, today at lunch. Its ridiculous."

"Whatever. There's nothing going on between us."

Nathan shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Lucas decided to change the subject. "How are you and Hales doing?"

Nathan smile at the thought of his girlfriend. "Good, really good. We're taking things slow, doing things her way for awhile."

"As opposed to your way?"

"Yeah."

Lucas stood up. "Come on lets play."

In the locker room, Brooke was packing her Athletic bag when she heard the door open and someone in heels walked up behind her.

"We need to talk."

Brooke turned and saw Carson staring at her. "About?"

"Your ex."

"Which one?"

"Lucas Scott."

"So talk. Not much to say."

"I heard you were with him Sunday night."

"Yeah so?"

"So what's the deal?"

"The deal is none of your business."

"So you aren't back together?"

"Um no."

"So you wouldn't mind if I made a move on him?"

"When have you _not_ made a move on him Carson?"

The girl giggled devilishly. "So true. So you really don't mind?"

"Its been like two weeks. Give the guy a break." Brooke snapped.

"Are you trying to start things up with him again?"

"What if I was?"

"I would tell you to stay the hell away from him. He will be mine by the time Friday night rolls around. Don't touch him, got it?"

"Ooh I'm scared."

Carson stood directly in front of her. "You should be you little bitch. The only decent thing in this town in Lucas."

"You know why you want him?"

"Why?"

"Because he is the one guy who doesn't want you!" Carson looked at her. "That's right, he couldn't care less about you! You are just the 'new girl' and he really doesn't care what the hell happens to you. And you just won't have that. You want him all to yourself, but he wants to be single."

"You know it all don't you?"

"You don't want to know what I know," Brooke said.

"I'm not kidding. I will hurt you if you try to go near him."

Brooke stood up straight. "Is that a threat?"

"Damn right it's a threat. I get what I want. And I want Lucas. So stay out of my way."

"No problem," Brooke yelled, grabbing her stuff and stalking out of the room. She ran right into Lucas. She jumped; he startled her. "Sorry."

"My fault. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, great. Just a bitch is bothering me but what else is new?" She snapped before leaving the building.

Lucas wasn't sure who she was talking about but Carson walked out of the locker room and it all began to make sense. He wasn't sure what Carson had said to Brooke, but she obviously upset her. And Carson was looking pretty damn smug.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long to update again. enjoy and please review!


	18. The Party

_Chapter Eighteen_

"The Party"

Friday night rolled around and it was around eight thirty when people started arriving at Brooke's.

Peyton and Teresa were helping her in the kitchen.

"So is Lucas coming?"

Brooke shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't talked to him all week."

"Carson is," Teresa said, disgusted. "I heard her talking today. I didn't like the way she was talking though. She sounded like she was planning something or something."

"The other day she threatened me, saying I better not do anything concerning Lucas."

Peyton laughed. "She is all talk."

Brooke nodded. "I know."

Lucas walked in just then, and Brooke almost dropped the drink she was holding. She hadn't thought he would show up. "Hey."

"Hey." He held up a twelve pack. "Brought some beer."

"Thanks, you can put them in the cooler over there," she said, nodding her head in the direction of four coolers lined up on the wall.

He put them in a cooler and said, "Nathan here yet?"

"Nope not yet."

He nodded. "'K."

Peyton said, "Here use your strong hands to cut these," she said, referring to the appetizers. Lucas stood next to Brooke and took over for Peyton.

Teresa said, "Where is Tim?"

Peyton shrugged. "Who knows. Tim is never on time."

Peyton and Teresa left to go talk to some people. Peyton had agreed to answer the door, which had someone knocking on it every other minute.

Brooke said, "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah I am too."

"So getting ready for prom?"

"Yeah. Hey is Carson here?"

Brooke grew silent. He was so close. "Excuse me," she said, biting her tongue as she left the room.

'Damn Lucas what's your problem? Why did you mention her? Why?'

Peyton answered the door and found Carson on the other side. She quickly pulled her into a private room. Carson shook her off her arm. "What?" She hissed.

"What are you planning to do to Brooke?"

"Nothing," she said innocently. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Like hell you don't. You better not do _anything_ to her. She has more people backing her than you know."

"Got it. Are we done here?"

Peyton let her go, knowing she was hiding something. She decided to just have fun, even though it was hard to do with knowing Carson was in the house and up to something.

An hour later, Brooke's phone was ringing. She answered it, having to yell over the noise. "What!" She hung up a few minutes later. "Guys I have to go. Be right back."

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"Picking up Haley and Nathan. They ran out of gas."

Carson overheard this and ran outside. A few minutes later, Peyton asked, "Where'd that knife go? It was right here."

Carson hid on the side of the house as Brooke left in her convertible. It had gotten out of the shop yesterday.

She watched as it drove off.

Brooke was driving down the highway towards where Nathan and Haley had agreed to meet her. She had bought a gallon of gas on the way. She was in the middle of the high way when she felt a few bumps and pulled over to the side. It was pitchblack outside, so she got the one flashlight she had.

She got out and looked at her tires. They were completely flat. Someone had slashed them with a knife. There were gashes in each of them. "Oh my God!" She screamed. She was stuck. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone, but it wasn't there. She searched all over but couldn't find. She remembered talking to Carson right before leaving, and Carson had brought her the coat she was wearing.

'Bitch!' Carson took her cell phone and then slashed her tires. Brooke looked up and down the dark highway, but there was nothing but darkness. No cars, street lamps, people. Absolutely nothing.

Back at the party, Lucas went looking for Brooke. He wanted to talk to her. He found Peyton in the kitchen searching for something. "Where's Brooke?"

She looked up, distracted. "What? Oh, she went to pick up Nathan and Haley. They ran out of gas."

"What are you looking for?"

She looked exasperated. "I had this butcher knife and I can't find it!" She exclaimed.

"What did you do with it?"

"I put it on the island while Brooke talked to Haley. I came back and it was gone."

He shrugged. "It will show up."

"Yeah I guess."

"Let me know when Brooke gets back," he requested.

"Sure," she said, looking in the drawers.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, PLEASE don't hate me! i know brooke and lucas are still not together. but this big build up will make the end worth it. i promise, just stick around for it. lol. anyways, thanks again for the awesome reviews and keep them coming!


	19. Finding Brooke

Chapter Nineteen

"Finding Brooke"

Carson found Lucas in Brooke's bedroom. He was laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He wasn't really in the partying mood.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking."

She laid down next to him. "Wow she has a nice room."

"Yeah its pretty cool."

"Where is the princess now?"

"Out."

She nodded. "Cool."

"Do you need something?"

She reached over and rubbed his chest. "You."

He sat up. "What?"

"Come on Luke I know you want me."

He stood up. "Have I been leading you on or something?"

"Baby lay down. I know you want me, just let me show you how much I want you."

She put her arms around him and tried kissing him but he threw her arms off. "Carson stop. I don't want you. So stop."

He walked out of the room, but paused. Carson followed him, and he shut Brooke's bedroom door. No telling what Carson would do to her room.

He went downstairs and found Peyton in the kitchen. "Carson is really annoying."

Peyton grinned and clapped. "He finally sees it!"

"Stop."

"So, what made you see it?"

"She tried seducing me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

An hour later, Brooke was still sitting in her car. She had the air conditioner going and the radio blasting. She was bored out of her mind. It was about ten o'clock and she hadn't even had a drink yet.

Two cars had gone by, and neither had bothered to stop. Brooke had her flashers going and everything.

Lucas was in the kitchen talking to Jake when Haley and Nathan walked in. Lucas asked, "Is Brooke coming in?"

Nathan looked confused. "Brooke? She was supposed to pick us up but never showed."

Carson walked in just then and started listening.

Haley added, "Nathan walked to a gas station and we came here after waiting forever for Brooke. We figured she got side tracked."

Lucas said, "She left over an hour ago to go get you guys."

"Imagine that," Carson said.

Lucas looked at the counter next to where Carson was standing and noticed a butcher knife. "Peyton is that the knife?"

Peyton exclaimed, "I swear that wasn't there two minutes ago! I am going crazy."

Lucas said, "Has anyone tried calling her cell?"

Peyton picked up the kitchen phone and dialed. Brooke's ringtone was Usher and Carson's jean pocket started going off. Everyone stared at her. She blushed as she ignored the ringing of her pants.

Lucas looked at Nathan and Haley, then Peyton, then the knife, and finally Carson. She was avoiding all eye contact with them. He put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Where were you?" He demanded to Nathan.

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you when you ran out of gas? Where did you tell Brooke to meet you?"

"The corner of Madison and Johnson. Why?"

Lucas grabbed his keys. "I have to go!"

He jumped in his truck and started off. He knew the way Brooke went to get there because they used to go that way all the time.

Two minutes later, he saw a car with its flashers on. He pulled up behind and saw the licence plate BROOKE. He knew it was her car.

Brooke saw in her rearview mirror a car pulled up behind her. 'Thank God.' She got out, "Thanks..." She trailed off when she saw Lucas standing in front of her. "Luke..."

"Are you okay?"

She ran into his waiting arms, hugging him tight. "How did you know?"

"I put two and two together when Nate and Haley showed up without you."

She continued hugging him. "I was so scared. No one would stop."

"I know."

She looked him directly in the eye. "Thank you for coming for me."

He gave his traditional smirk. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

He kissed her gently, not wanting to let go. She smiled into his lips, murmuring, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He drew back after a few minutes of sweet kisses. "Lets see the tires." She showed him each tire. "Damn she did a good job."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed.

He pulled her back into his arms. "I see her now. The real Carson. She is a complete whore and I am sorry I never trusted you enough to believe you."

"She's a good con."

"She tried to seduce me tonight. I was laying in your room and she came in."

"She said she was going to. What did you do?"

"Pushed off, told her how it was."

"Good. Glad you see things my way."

He kissed her waiting lips once more. "There's no other way."

She shivered. March weather wasn't warm. "Lets get out of here," she said.

"Good idea." He reached in and turned off the ignition. He then shut and locked her door. "Come on."

They rode the rest of the way back to Brooke's snuggled together. Each time they approached a stop light he would give her another kiss. She was back where she was meant to be.

They pulled up and walked inside hand in hand. When they reached the kitchen, Peyton rushed over and gave her a huge hug.

"Where have you been?"

"Long story."

Peyton looked down at their hands with questioning eyes.

Nathan called, "Brooke are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Lucas," she said, cuddling up close to him. Carson walked into the kitchen and Brooke narrowed her eyes. "No thanks to that bitch."

Teresa asked, "Carson?"

Lucas said, "It's a really long story."

"Its ten thirty. We have time," Haley said. They all walked into the den and shooed out anyone who was in there. Carson tried to leave but Jake stopped her and made her sit in a chair. Nathan, Haley, and Teresa sat on one couch, and Lucas and Brooke sat together on the other. Peyton sat on Jake's lap on the love seat and Tim stood next to Carson, making sure she didn't try to escape again.

Brooke whispered, "You tell it."

Lucas began, "When Nathan and Haley called Brooke, Carson over heard and grabbed the knife Peyton was using. She went outside and slashed Brooke's tires. All four. Brooke had no clue, so when she started driving her tires slowly lost air. She had to come to a stop on the highway. Carson had also taken Brooke's cell phone. When Nathan and Haley came back, I started getting suspicious because Carson had just invited me for sex. I turned her down of course, but then when Brooke's phone was in Carson's pocket I knew what happened. I drove the way to where you guys were supposed to meet, and halfway there I found Brooke."

Peyton's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

Haley glared at Carson. "Are you really that cruel?"

Carson smirked.

Teresa said, "Wow you are so off the squad."

"Oh yeah? How? I read the rule book, and you can't kick me off without a reason."

"You think this isn't a reason?"

"This happened off campus, so it doesn't count."

Teresa forewarned, "Oh we will _make_ it count."

Carson stood up. "Whatever. Can I go? I will charge you with kidnapping."

Tim gladly let her walk out. "Damn."

Brooke said, "My words exactly." She yawned and rested her head on Lucas's chest. Lucas rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing her shoulders.

Two hours later, everyone but Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake had gone home. They were cleaning up.

Peyton and Brooke were throwing paper plates and cups into bags. Peyton commented, "Tough night."

"Nice night."

She smiled. "I'm glad you guys are together again."

"That makes two of us," Brooke beamed. "These last couple weeks have been hell."

"I know, I've been living them with you," Peyton kidded.

Jake walked in. "Peyton we better get going. Told my mom I'd be home by two."

Peyton asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Brooke waved her off. "I got my man. I'm good." She smiled. "Seriously, thanks for everything. You are more than a friend could ask for." She gave Peyton a hug. She then hugged Jake. "Same goes for you. Now go home and take care of that baby."

After they left, Lucas walked into the room. "Everybody gone?"

Brooke flopped onto the couch. "Yep." Lucas plopped down next to her. "I'll try not to be so possessive."

He grinned. "I understand that you don't like to share."

"That I don't," she said grinning, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow thanks to all my devoted readers and reviewers! Sadly, Trusting You is coming to an end. only one or two chapters left. (you didn't think i would end it without some kind of revenge, did you?) but don't worry-- I have a sequel in the works. thanks again

-Emilie


	20. Cheerleading's A Bitch

_Chapter Twenty_

"Cheerleading's A Bitch"

The following Monday Brooke walked into school on cloud nine. She and Lucas had spent the weekend together. She also couldn't wait to get revenge on Carson. This time the entire basketball team and cheerleading squad was behind her.

Peyton walked up. "Hey. Morning."

"Good morning!" Brooke chirped. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, spent it with Jenny and Jake."

"That's cool how is she?"

"Jenny? Much better thank God."

"Good."

Peyton asked slyly, "How was _your_ weekend?"

Brooke leaned against her locker and gave a long content sigh. "Awesome. Luke and I spent every second together."

Peyton smiled. "That's so cool. Now, we are all together."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan and Haley, me and Jake, and you guys."

"Yeah we are aren't we?"

"See?" Peyton nodded down the hall where Nathan and Haley were kissing each other.

Brooke and Peyton turned and watched them and didn't hear their boyfriends sneak up behind them. When they grabbed their wastes, they both jumped.

"Luke!"

"Jake!"

The guys were laughing. "Sorry," they shrugged.

Brooke closed her locker and walked with Lucas to his. "Morning," she whispered, letting him kiss her.

"Morning," he said huskily.

She sighed. "I can't believe we wasted three weeks apart."

"I know," he said, pulling her close. Nathan and Haley walked up hand in hand.

Haley chimed, "PDA!"

Brooke turned away from Lucas. "Honey you have no room to talk."

Haley grinned. "I know."

Peyton and Jake walked over. Jake wrapped his arms around her from behind. Peyton said, "The only ones not together are Tim and Teresa."

"Doesn't Teresa have that other guy... what's his name... Derik?"

"Yeah but he was just another fling."

"Oh," Brooke grinned.

Nathan added, "I think Tim is happy being single."

They agreed. He was always flirting with different girls.

The first bell rang, so they started towards their classes. Brooke sat in her old seat, in front of Lucas. Through the entire class, he fingered her brunette colored hair.

After class Peyton and Brooke walked together down the hall. "So what are you planning?" Peyton asked.

Brooke grinned. "Carson always bad mouths Ms Baker in the locker room. I am going to have Heather kind of lead her on, and we are going to record her talking. Then, Ms Baker is going to hear about it. Cheerleading is all Carson has in this town and I want her to have _nothing_."

Peyton grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Got a recorder?"

"Lucas is borrowing one from the media room."

Teresa walked up. "Carson is _bragging_ about Friday night. What a bitch."

Brooke smiled, "Let her brag. I've got her right where I want her."

At lunch that day, there was no tension, no arguing. It was back to normal and Lucas and Brooke couldn't be happier.

"Brooke do you need a ride home?" He asked. Her car was yet again in the shop, getting new tires.

"Yeah I do. I swear my damn car has been in the shop more these last few weeks then I have been at school!"

Peyton laughed. "Who's paying for the tires?"

Lucas spoke up, "Keith is billing Carson's mom."

Teresa grinned, "That is hilarious."

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled. "That is only the beginning for her."

That afternoon Lucas met Brooke at her locker. He handed her the tape recorder. "Here you go."

Brooke squealed, "Thank you thank you! I love you!"

"I love you. How long is your practice?"

"Um, probably half hour. Why?"

"I am going to play basketball with Jake, Nathan, and Tim in the gym. Meet me there when your done okay?"

She kissed him quickly. "Okay." She waved good bye and then rushed down the hall with the recorder. She had to get to the locker room before Carson. Once she got there, she hid in the corner behind a trash can. She grinned when she heard Carson walk in with some cheerleaders. Brooke pushed play.

Heather asked, "What do you think of Ms Baker."

Carson rolled her eyes. "God Ms Baker is such a bitch! Did you check out her lipstick? She could definitely splurge for a new haircut. And what is up with her bossing us around?"

Heather said, "She _is_ our sponsor."

"So? We need a new sponsor. She is so outdated."

Brooke pushed stop. 'Exactly what I needed.' She stood up. Carson turned around and was surprised to see her.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yeah," Brooke said innocently. She walked out, but not before calling, "Thanks Heather!"

After Brooke left Carson put her hands on her hips. "What did she mean by that?"

Heather was stumped. "I helped her with some homework earlier, that's all."

"Oh." Carson went back to talking about Ms Baker.

Brooke ran out of the locker rooms and right into Peyton and Teresa. "Where's Ms Baker?"

"She should be in her room."

Teresa added, "I think she is leaving soon."

Brooke said, "Come on we have to hurry! I got Carson on tape!"

They ran to the teacher's classroom and caught her just as she was locking up. "Hello girls."

"Ms Baker, you have to listen to this," Brooke rushed her words.

"What is it?"

"Just listen." Brooke pushed play and Carson's voice said:

"God Ms Baker is such a bitch!"

Ms Baker was shocked. "Was that Carson Lane?"

"Yes do you want to hear more?"

"No that is plenty. Where is she I would like to talk to her?"

"Well I called a cheer meeting in five minutes, you can join us if you want."

"Yes I need to talk to her," she said firmly.

Brooke grinned in her friends' direction. She had finally gotten back at Carson for all the hell she had put her through.

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the bleachers. The guys were across the gym playing a game.

Carson was examining her nails, looking bored out of her mind.

Ms Baker walked in. The girls looked confused. Their sponsor rarely came to cheer meetings. She cleared her throat. "It has come to my attention one of the girls on this squad has said fowl things concerning me."

They all looked at each other and Carson continued looking bored. Brooke handed the recorder over to Ms Baker.

"Ms Baker is a bitch!"

Carson sat up. That was her voice. She got nervous. She looked at Brooke who was smirking her way.

Ms Baker asked, "Whoever's voice this is, please stand up. _Now_."

Everyone looked and turned to Carson, but she remained seated. Ms Baker walked up to where she was standing in front of Carson. "Carson Lane you are removed from the Raven cheerleading squad."

She jumped up. "You can't do that!"

"I have the authority to do whatever I please, Ms Lane, so you are hereby off my squad."

Carson glared at Brooke. "I hate you bitch!"

Brooke smiled. "Okay. Just remember, don't mess with me anymore."

Ms Baker said loudly, "Carson you are no longer a member of this team!"

Teresa and Peyton started clapping and everyone else joined in. Even the guys across the court started clapping.

Carson glared at them. "I hate all of you!"

Brooke piped up, "Mutual feeling!"

Lucas walked up, putting his arms around Brooke. "Carson, you were right about something."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Brooke _is_ one in a million," Lucas grinned.

Carson turned and ran out of the gymnasium.

Ms Baker walked up to Brooke. "I never liked her."

Brooke grinned. "Me neither."

"Thanks for letting me know."

After everyone started leaving, Peyton said, "You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"We have to have try outs again."

Brooke smiled. "I have an idea for a new cheerleader."

Haley walked in just then. "What's going on?"

Brooke and Peyton smiled sweetly. "We need a favor."

That night, they were all seated in the café drinking cokes. Nathan raised his glass. "Here's to getting rid of Carson!"

"I'll drink to that," Brooke said. Then she said, "Here's to our newest cheerleader, Haley James!"

Haley blushed. "Stop."

Karen walked over. "I was wondering where my two workers ran off to," she said, referring to Jake and Haley.

They grinned. "Sorry!"

Brooke asked, "Karen have you heard the latest news?"

"What?"

"Carson Lane is off the squad and the best part is, our very own Haley is her replacement!"

Haley sighed. She didn't like this much attention. Karen said, "Haley that's great! I didn't think you were cheerleading material."

She shot small glances at Brooke and Teresa. "I didn't either," she muttered.

Peyton grinned. "Come on Haley! Its not all bad. You get to hang out with the guys when we go to out of town games."

Tim said, "Do you realize everyone of us sitting at this table are either basketball players or cheerleaders?"

Brooke smiled. "Yeah that's kind of cool."

An hour later, Brooke and Lucas walked into his room and fell onto his bed. She curled up next to him.

"So was today successful?" He asked.

"Yes. Very. You know what the best part is?"

"What?"

She kissed him. "I get to spend the last part of it with you."

Lucas grinned. "Yeah that is the best part," he said, grabbing her and kissing her.

She said, "By the way I do trust you."

"Shut up," he whispered. He wanted her and only her, and was done talking. She giggled as he pulled the sheet up over them.

The End!

* * *

Author's Note:  Its finally finished!  I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Thanks for all the wonderful reviews in the last couple months.  As I promised, I will have the sequel up soon.  Maybe a week.  Thanks again!

-Emilie


End file.
